From The Cradle To The Grave
by Wacko the Sane
Summary: Sequel to Here Forevermore. Hermione's 7th year, can she balance school with her new found love? AU after HBP
1. Leaving Home

**A/N: Hello there! Welcome back my old friends and welcome to anyone new. This is the sequel to Here Forevermore, I would strongly advise you read that first but if you really insist on not doing that or you want to refresh your memory I'll give you a brief outline of what happened. So if you want to read Here Forevermore go away now to avoid seeing spoilers!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**So basically Snape and Hermione fell in love…Saved each other's lives from Voldemort after he got kidnapped…and she's pregnant with his child…**

**Isn't life great :D So enjoy, I hope you like it….**

**Leaving Home**

"Post, Hermione darling!" Mrs Granger stood outside her daughter's closed door holding a thick parchment letter with the Hogwarts crest, school letter I –" The door jumped open and Hermione's face appeared behind it.

"Thanks Mum," she reached out for the letter and shut the door in her mother's face. Mrs Granger shook her head anxiously and went back down to breakfast. Hermione just hadn't been the same since she came back from school, shut in her room all day, not speaking to anyone at all.

Hermione threw the letter down onto her pillow and lay down on her bed; on her back as it was rather uncomfortable to lie on her front nowadays. She had to tell her parents today, she was going to the Order tomorrow, she hadn't even told then she was moving out. Her room was full of boxes, half-packed, and clothes scattered across the floor. Her room was normally so tidy but she was trying to pack most of it up, hard work for a girl seven months pregnant even with magic. She ripped open her letter, scanned her eyes down the book list and her exam results – Outstanding in every subject – and threw it to one side, only then did she hear the soft clunk of metal as it landed. Curious he picked the envelope off the floor and open it wide, inside was a shining silver badge engraved with the four animals of Hogwarts surrounding the words _Head Girl_. Hermione gave a small whoop half-way between excitement and fear. How could a teenage mother be seen as a model student, she wondered. She put the badge to one side and wrung her hands in anxiety.

She put on a large coat, though she knew no-one could see past her Concealing Charm (how glad she was that she was able to do magic out of school now), she still felt self-conscious. She went downstairs and into the kitchen, her father smiled at her and pulled her up a stool at their breakfast bar. She sat down and picked up a piece of toast.

"Are you OK Hermione? Are you feeling ill? It's a lovely warm day, why don't you go outside for a bit, we could go for a bike-ride or something. Take your coat off; it's boiling," her mother said.

"No, I'm fine honestly, there's something I need to tell you. I'm going to move out and live with my friends. I'm old enough, is that OK?" she looked nervously at her parents.

"You could have told us earlier," commented her father, "but if that's what you want to do, we can't stop you."

"When are you planning on going?" asked her mother,

"Tomorrow," Hermione muttered, "sorry I should've told you before,"

"Well you better get packed," her mother said after a pause,

"I already have; I didn't know how to tell you, sorry." Hermione looked down at her feet,

"Don't worry love, we've all been there. So who are you going to live with? Where are you going? We'll have to come and visit you," her father put his hand on her shoulder.

"We've got a flat in London, I haven't been there but apparently it's nice."

"This is with Harry and Ron, right?" her mother looked at her,

"Er…yes," she gritted her teeth, she felt so bad but her mouth was not going to move, she couldn't correct herself.

sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Hermione stood outside her house, looking up at the window of her bedroom, now bare and cold. She drew her coat more around herself, despite the burning sun and helped her dad put the last box into the car. She sat in silence for the entirety of the journey; staring out the window at all the things she would miss, she knew she would come back one day, but never really as her present self. Her dad drew the car up in Grimmauld Place.

"I hope this isn't where you're living,"

"Of course it's not, this is just where we meet up; it has to be discreet, especially if we're going to move the boxes by magic." She looked back at the boxes, despite having shrunk all of them they still took up a large amount of space. She got out, and with her dad, put the boxes into piles on the pavement outside number 11.

"OK Dad, this is where I go,"

"It's alright I'll wait until your friends come,"

"No honestly Dad, I'm nearly 18, I can wait on a street corner on my own." She reached out her arms and embraced him tightly. He kissed her on the cheek and waved goodbye as he reversed the car, she waved fervently until he went out of sight and then looked ahead of her. She ran through the words in her head and the doorway of number 12 appeared, along with the still grubby walls and windows. No sooner than it had appeared, the door opened and a wizard stepped out, he was dressed only in black robes which swung behind him as he walked. He looked up, and seeing Hermione, quickened his stride down the steps.

He ran over to her and kissed her passionately on her lips, almost lifting her off the ground. She stumbled slightly but he helped her up. "Severus! It's only been a couple of weeks!"

"I know, but I've missed you. Haven't you missed me?" he looked at her nervously,

"Of course I have!" he smiled at her and hugged her more tightly, "careful! She pushed her away gently and stroked her belly, he tried to look down but couldn't because of her Charm.

"What have you done? I can't look at it," he put his hands out and stroked the bump instead.

"Hey!" she withdrew further, "It was just a Concealing Charm, look are you going to help me get rid of these or not?" she gestured to the boxes.

"Sorry," he drew his wand out from inside his robes and muttered something at the boxes; they began to glide along the ground. He immediately got behind them and started pretending to hold them up, Hermione followed suit; holding her trunk with one hand and 'pushing' the boxes with the other. They got inside the hallway and Hermione gasped; the place had been completely redecorated, the hallway was full of warm light, large windows at the back of the hall released long beams of sunlight from the garden outside. She looked up in wonder at the restored building.

"They've been busy then," she laughed,

"Well, with you lot pushing the Dark Lord off again for a while, what else were we going to do?" he left her boxes at the foot of the stairs and Apparated away with a snap. From somewhere above her she heard him say _Accio_ and the boxes zoomed off ahead of her, she laughed and began to climb the stairs, having to stop every few steps and get her breath back.

"Hermione!" Ron came out from a room on the first landing, followed by Ginny. He ran over to her and gave her a high-five, "How are you? Which room are you in?"

"I'm fine, I think I'm upstairs though."

"Won't you been in Ginny's room?" asked Ron,

"Well, er, not really, I mean…" Snape stood at the top of the stairs above them. Ron looked up to where her eye line was,

"Oh yeah, well, yeah, off you go then," he looked down sheepishly; it was still hard for him to come to terms with the fact that his best friend and his least favourite teacher were romantically involved. This seemed to give away that they slept together at least; Hermione would have to be the first though, unless Harry had secretly found himself another girlfriend.

sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Hermione piled the boxes into a corner of their room. It was a simple room; one bed, cupboard, one wardrobe, one desk, one chair, one window, one painting. But it was clean and comfortable, they wouldn't be staying there for long; so it suited their needs.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain from her abdomen; she clutched her belly and writhed onto the bed. As suddenly as it had started, it stopped, she looked around nervously. She shook the head; dismissing her anxieties, and went downstairs to dinner.

**A/N: That was very long, and very funny to write! I was using an extremely crappy speech recognition It thought that Hermione was 'heard Miami'! So I gave up on that after about a paragraph! So let's see where this'll take us…Reviews very welcome at this crucial stage.**


	2. Love and Logic

**A/N: So, I thought I better pump up the action a bit now, but don't worry this is only the beginning. I'm on holiday until April 9, so maybe another chapter by the 10th? Depends, I might be too tired, but we'll see. Thank you for all your reviews, I would reply to them but I can't be bothered ;)**

**Love and Logic**

After dinner Hermione and Ron went upstairs together, into his room. They sat on his bed and he looked at her.

"Hermione, is there something I should know?"

"What makes you think that?"

"It's just you've been so secretive, since, you know… and –"

"Ron! I don't what you think, but what Severus and I have is very special, you don't have to sound like that when it comes up. We're not ashamed, you shouldn't be." She retorted forcefully, suddenly she grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, her breath quickening and her heart beat racing. She felt a sharp pain in the small of her back, but within ten seconds it had gone.

"Hermione! Are you OK? What's the matter with you? Do you want me to get someone?" Ron's voice began to get more and more high-pitched,

"No, honestly Ron, I'm fine, just got a bad back, must have been carrying all those boxes in this afternoon."

"Are you sure? Hermione, please tell me, what's going on? You can trust me," he held her hand in his, she wriggled hers a little, but she felt his friendly warmth run through her fingers. She sat down again.

"Oh, Ron, I really can't, I don't know how –"

"It'll be alright, I can help you. But I can't help unless I don't know. You always tell Harry everything, why not me, am I not a good a friend as Harry?"

"Of course not! You and Harry are _both_ my best friends, but sometimes – oh Ron don't look at me like that – just sometimes, you overreact a little. Promise me you won't this time." He nodded and she kissed him gently on the cheek, "I'm pregnant," she whispered, and closed her eyes.

She felt the jolt of the bed springs as Ron jumped up, she heard him pace around the room, obviously trying so hard not to blow his top. She opened her eyes and he was kneeling in front of her, his face beetroot red. "How far gone?" he gasped,

"Seven months," she muttered, putting a hand defensively across her abdomen. He had his head down and was cursing under his breath.

"Why didn't you tell anyone before?" he looked into her eyes with his own fiery ones, "You haven't told anyone in all this time have you? If you'd told us earlier it would have been alright; we could have found somewhere for you to get rid of it, you'd be able to carry on studying as normal, pass your exams, become what you wanted to be. But it's too late now." She pushed him away, disgusted,

"That's why I never told you! If I'd told you, you would have made me have an abortion, you would have targeted me when I was really confused and bent me to your will. You can't understand what it feels like; to love someone so dearly that even when you think you're in the greatest peril in the world you can still trust them. You can never know what it feels like to be carrying a little life inside you, like a candle waiting to be lit, something so small that could become someone greatly important. You will never love until you know what that feels like!" she ran from the room and heaved herself up the next flight of stairs to her room where Snape was sitting at the desk, writing a letter.

As soon as he heard her come in, he folded the letter into a pocket on his robes and briskly turned around. He saw the tears running from her face and rose quickly. He brushed away her tears and held her close to his chest. "Who were you writing to?" she sniffed.

"No-one," he replied briskly and faced away, walking to the other side of the room. Normally she would have found this odd and pursued the matter, but she was so tired. He was entitled to his own business, just as she was.

"I'm going to bed," she muttered, he nodded and walked out of the room, "wait, you don't have to –" but he had gone. She blinked away another fresh harvest of tears and changed into her nightgown, before slipping into bed, and into a restless sleep.

She woke in a hot sweat half-way through the night; she turned her head to see the bed was empty. She shivered and got out; glancing at the clock on the wall to see it was two in the morning. She put on her silk dressing gown that was laid on the end of the bed and softly walked onto the landing. From a room at the end of the landing she saw a faint light under the closed door. Gently she tiptoed closer; she could hear voices; a man and a woman. She listened more closely, it was definitely Snape, but she'd never heard the woman's voice. They were laughing.

"Shh!" Snape giggled, "We'll wake the whole house!" Hermione didn't think she'd ever heard Snape giggle,

"Oh," sighed the woman, "honestly, all you can think about is …"

"…well at least I'm not …"

"Hey!" she must have poked him because Hermione heard Snape whimper a little, "Pathetic, you always were…"

"…come on…"

"…well then, that's settled…"

"…OK, I better go, I'll be missed."

"Oh yes, you've got your new bunny now haven't you, what was her name again? Henrietta?"

"Hermione and she's not my bunny!" but Hermione thought she heard a chuckle in his voice, she ran gently back across the landing and back into bed. She felt his body lie down beside her and she closed her eyes, her mind full of anxiety.

She turned around to face him, but he had his back to her. She put her arms over his back and snuggled up against him, she felt him try to move away, but then he stopped and turned his head towards her. "Go to sleep," he whispered, and kissed her forehead.

"I can't sleep, why aren't you asleep?" she fixed him with a piercing gaze,

"I can't sleep either," he put his arm around her, "come on, there's only a few hours left until morning," his eyes closed. Hermione was annoyed, he was pretending that he'd been there all the time, but she'd heard him in the room with the woman. He could be so arrogant sometimes, she was perfectly capable of working things out; why couldn't they share everything like most couples?

Then it struck her; sharing things was normally sometimes married couples did, although she and Severus were close, they weren't married. Her head throbbed; their child would be born out of marriage, although times had changed, in the wizarding world this was still slightly frowned upon. She'd never thought about it before, it hadn't ever affected her, but now? Would their child have a better start in life if they were married?

She couldn't ask Snape, she couldn't tell him something like that. It would be rude and demanding, she didn't know how he felt about it, for all she knew he could have been married before. He _could_ have been married before! He might have other children, other lives; after all he was so much older than her. Her head was so full of these fears, she couldn't sleep at all.

Suddenly she felt another pain in her back, much sharper than before, it tore down her body like a lightening bolt; she screamed and writhed about in agony. Beside her Snape leapt up and bent down over her, holding her hand, "Hermione! What is it? Is it the baby?"

"It can't be," she gasped as the pain resided, "I'm only seven months gone," as she said it there was a strange sound, like puncture in a bicycle wheel and liquid gushed from her, soaking the bed. Strands of blood came too. She screamed again and grabbed his arm. "Severus! That was my waters, my waters have broken! It's going to come now, but it's too early! It's two months early!" She began to cry, "I need to go to hospital Severus!" she took a deep breath as she felt another flash of pain.

Snape stood there, looking shell-shocked for a moment and then pulled her to fireplace. He grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and shouted, "St. Mungos!" as he threw the powder into the grate. He held her tightly around the waist as they travelled through the network. She screamed again, beginning to lose her strength, the colours around them swirled and the reception came into sight.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! How could I resist? So, for your information witchintraing I _am_ using your idea from ages ago, only with a few extra things of my own. It was a very good idea after all. So I hope that's left you guys on tenterhooks, reviews..?**


	3. Across The Road From Hope

**A/N: Hello, hope you didn't miss me too much :P I did mean to write all of you a response because I should sometime and I want to reply especially to a couple of people, but I couldn't be bothered and I didn't have time and I can't remember what I was going to say next…. Luckily for you**

**Across The Road From Hope**

Ron sat on his bed, his head in his hands, cursing under his breath. He could feel his face burning. How could Hermione; model student, so sensible; how could she have got herself pregnant? Surely she knew about contraception? She was only seventeen; he'd thought she cared too much about school to put her education into jeopardy. He had to persuade her to do something with it; have it adopted? All those hormones, he thought, they've attacked her common sense; she doesn't know what's right for her at the moment. But in his eyes, keeping the baby was just wrong.

Snape didn't strike him as being someone who would stick by his partners; he couldn't imagine him in a long term relationship. For all Hermione's swoons about him, he doubted that he would stay with her when he would have to start changing nappies, be woken up by screams and feed the thing every hour of the day. He could never imagine Snape as a family man; he just wanted a girl to play with and to leave broken-hearted when he'd worn her out. Ron had warned her, but she hadn't listened; too blind with her infatuation. Ron howled with anger, stifled as he threw his head onto his pillow.

He'd tried to accept it, he really had, but he couldn't just sit there and watch whilst his best friend's life was being torn apart. It had already happened to Harry; he couldn't let it happen to Hermione. He wished Harry was there now; Harry always knew what to do, always some great idea that would save the day, but Harry still had another two weeks at Privet Drive to endure. Ron changed into his pyjamas and climbed into bed, eventually falling asleep. Several hours later he was woken by screams from upstairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A tall slim young woman sat in an armchair beside an empty grate, the flames had long since died, leaving only soft grey ashes. She flinched when she heard the screams but then only tucked her long auburn hair behind her ears and smiled to herself, her bright onyx-black eyes glittering in the dim light. She arranged her robes and lent back in the chair, sighing deeply, fiddling with the amber pendant that hung from her necklace. She had everything just the way she wanted it. She rose and Disapparated with a sharp crack.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione gasped again, images blurring across her face. She could feel Severus's hand clasping hers and could vaguely see a black blur where he was standing. She lay back again onto the bed, pain shooting all over her body. She could hear another voice, she couldn't make out any words but she could feel Severus's grip tightening, as if he didn't want to let her go.

A hand reached over her, pressing down on her belly, sending another bolt of pain around her body. She screamed. She heard someone speak in a commanding tone and she began to feel drowsy, she felt as if she was being diluted, she felt weak and frail. And then she couldn't feel anything anymore.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Snape stood outside the Healing Room, peering in through the small circular window. A junior Healer gently pulled his arm, he turned around irritably.

"What?" he scowled.

"Sir, could you please wait in the families' room, this is going to be a long and complicated Healing. You'll be better away from it." She pointed to a room at the end of the corridor.

"No! I'm staying here, I promised her I wouldn't leave her,"

"I doubt she heard you Sir. Now I really must insist…"

"What?" he spat at her, "just because she wasn't awake to hear it didn't mean she couldn't. I have to stay here! I want to be there for her!"

"I know Sir, but it's really for the best, someone will come and tell you as soon as anything happens." She forcefully led him away; he was still staring into the Healing Room.

He sat down in the chair nearest the door. It was a horrible leather chair, the colour of mud, on one side the cover had almost completely ripped off, and there was a large stain down the back. He didn't want to think what the stain was. He looked around himself, found an arid patch of wall and stared at it detachedly for hours. He was snapped out of his trance when Healer Natorum the Maternity Unit's Senior Healer, opened the door.

"Professor Snape? We have completed the procedure." The Healer looked at him nervously, obviously hiding something.

"And?"

"And there have been some complications; we were prepared for that of course, with the induction being at only thirty-two weeks." The healer began to wring his hands.

"What complications?" barked Snape,

"Ms Granger is very weak; she has lost a lot of blood. The next few hours will be critical. Your child was only 3lbs in weight, this is very, very small and we fear that there may be congenital malformation which sometimes occurs in premature births. It is currently on a Life-Supporting Device, but there is only so much magic can do. We shall have to see what happens, but I must warn you there is only a small chance of survival in this case. If there proves to be large defects then you may have to make some decisions." He put a hand on Snape's shoulder, "I am sorry."

Snape looked at the floor; he could cause the death of two people he loved in the next few days. If he'd never been involved with Hermione she would not be lying helpless in a hospital ward with their critically ill child. He fought backed the tears and looked the Healer in the eye. "Whilst they are alive I still have hope. May I see them?"

"I suppose, in the circumstances. But please do not be too alarmed."

The Healer opened the door in front of him; a sign above it read _Critical Patients. _Snape entered and anything he was about to say was immediately hindered. The Healer left him alone. Hope left him and despair filled his heart.

**A/N: Controversial chapter I guess. Be assured that I have done my research 8-) Is this a little too forward for chapter 3? I mean I just see this as a continuation of Here Forevermore, but maybe a little too much action at the beginning is my downfall yet again…**


	4. Ripples of Memory

**A/N: Hello, I loved all your reviews! They were so helpful, though some of them slightly conflicting. But I have tried to take your advice, I hope my writing has improved a bit, but then you're the judges of that. So I will actually write something to you all now!**

**PinkAphid: I am talking to you now so there's not much point in saying anything.**

**Rána an Shanaan: I keep meaning to say, thank you so much for reviewing me. But I agree with you, maybe too much soap opera, I think I ought to lift the tone up a bit, or else you're right, I'll end up with a HUGE climax.**

**Innogen: yes maybe Ron did overreact, a little…**

**Mugglemomof3: this soon enough?**

**SerenityEmrys: yes I think I am a bit mean to him**

**Natsuyori: hah hah**

**YouMadeMeThrowUpALittle:P OK…**

**Pi-nk23star: thank you for the helpful help…**

**DemonOfDoom: hmm mm**

**You can tell I'm bored of this now can't you?**

**Hdhsfan: yep**

**Voz: cheers**

**Ripples of Memory**

Hermione felt tired; her bones and muscles ached, and the back of her throat was parched. Her stomach tightened, pleading for food. Colours merged before her closed eyes, a vision of eternity. And then she blinked.

Her eyes strained painfully, but gradually her sight became clearer. She was in a small plain room, in a bed, she blinked again. Elaborate machines simmered in corners, humming quietly. At the end of her bed was a small glass box, she couldn't see what was inside it while she was lying down, and it hurt too much to move her neck. There was a man looking into it, he was robed in black and had his head in his hands. He glanced at her.

She quickly shut her eyes again. She didn't know where she was or what had happened to her, she had no idea who the strange man was, she just wanted her mum. She hazarded to open her eyes again, and the man was sitting in a chair at the other end of the room, dozing.

Looking at him more closely she felt sure she knew him from somewhere, but she couldn't think where. Maybe he lived in her town or something, all the same, why was he here, with her?

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Severus glanced into the crib, if you could call it that, for what must have been the thousandth time that hour. Still nothing; no movement, not a flutter of an eyelid. But beneath the glass and the Charm Tubes that breathed life into the tiny body, he saw something pure, something so beautiful that nothing could take it away from him.

Who was he kidding? He didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl; no-one had spoken to him or three days, and he wasn't planning on talking. It was just no-one had actually told him the sex of his child. He didn't dare lift the lid even to touch it; caged, in a different world.

He looked up at Hermione, lying in an endless slumber, he thought he saw her eyelids flicker for a moment, but he must have been imagining it. He shook himself, three days without food was enough to give anyone hallucinations. He heaved himself over to the chair at the other side of the room, and found himself falling into an irresistible sleep.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Hermione stared at the man in this room with her, slowly she bent her neck and back a little and was able to see the glass box more clearly. It looked like a crib, and there was something in it, something very small, it was a baby.

Her heart raced, a whole section of memories tried desperately to force themselves to the front of her mind, but she couldn't grasp them. She knew what connected the three of them, but it was beyond her reach. Tears began to fall softly down her face. A part of her memory was lost somewhere in her head, she knew it was there, she just didn't know where.

She whimpered a little, and the man jumped up out of his sleep. He ran over to her and bent down beside her bed. "Hermione! You're awake!" his eyes sparkled with relief and he clasped his hands around her cheeks. Shocked, she tried to pull away. "Hermione? Are you OK?"

"Get off me," she moaned, "where am I? What am I doing here? Who are you?"

He took a step back, his face aghast. "Hermione, you're in hospital, you've just had a baby, our baby."

She laughed painfully, "oh very funny, did Harry and Ron put you up to this? Look please, I need to go back now." She heaved herself up, wincing from the pain that still resided in her body.

"Hermione, it's me Severus, please Hermione, you know me." She stared blankly into his desperate eyes, giggling a little.

"_Really_, who are you? And do you think you might want to wash your hair sometime? It is awfully greasy." She blushed,

"Hermione! It's me! Severus Snape! I'm your Potions teacher! That is our baby at the end of your bed, you have to remember! And if you're trying to play some kind of sick joke, it's not funny." He grabbed her hand; she pulled him off her and slapped him forcefully across the cheek.

"Get off me, you weirdo. Look I don't know what's going on here; I just want to go home, now. This really isn't funny."

He looked at her, stunned, his hand touching his smarting cheek. "But you can't have forgotten me…"

"I think," She sighed, "I do remember, but I can't reach the memories. Like someone has locked them up, and hidden the key. When I first saw you here, I knew you from somewhere, but I don't know where. You say you are one of my teachers? But I can't remember any Professor Snapes. Come to think of it though, I can't remember who my Potions teacher is, maybe you are right. But I still don't understand what you meant about the baby."

"_Our_ baby. I love you Hermione, and I hope you love me –"

"Hang on a second, you mean, I had sex with _you_? In October or something? What? But why?" she looked at him repulsed.

"It was Christmas Eve, and you said you loved me."

"Christmas Eve? But that was only seven months ago! I'm really confused now." Her tone, which had been disconcertedly humorous before, was becoming wary.

"Yes, that's why you're in hospital, you're very weak, and so is our child." She slowly got up and walked stiffly to the crib.

Tears streamed down Severus's face as he saw no change in hers. She looked around at him. "You mean it don't you? This is all true; it isn't a dream, or a joke. I just can't remember anything about you." He held out his arms, and after a moment's hesitation, she gladly accepted. She couldn't understand what she felt for this man, but he obviously loved her.

And the child, looking at it again, nothing clicked. Her mother had always said that as soon as a mother looked at her child for the first time, she forgot all that worried her and she would be struck by such an immense love for her child that nothing would ever get in its way. But she felt nothing. If this child really had spent the last seven months inside her, then it was doing a pretty good job of not telling anyone.

Unknown to them, a figure watched them through the almost-closed blinds, listening to everything that had been said. Footsteps were heard at the end of the corridor, and the figure flicked her hair out of her sparkling onyx eyes, and vanished.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! But Rána, was that slightly less like a soap opera? I quite like this chapter actually, it works well. Promise you won't have to wait so long for the next one though.**


	5. Reflected World

**A/N: 50 reviews! Woo! Cheers guys. Hey, this chapter's a bit random and not really very important, but hey, there you go.**

**Trefethen: for god's sake girl, are you stalking me? I have had about 60 reviews from you!**

**PinkAphid: I think I'm going to go ahead with the idea, but can't quite see when I'm going to fit it in.**

**YourGaurdianAngel: Please stop changing your name!**

**Innogen: Evil wench:D**

**Reflected World**

Severus walked into 12 Grimmauld place for the first time in a week; he had left the hospital in all that time, but Hermione had persuaded him to go back, if only to tell the others that she was OK and to get a change of clothes. But of course, she wasn't OK, she still didn't recognise him properly, originally he had thought it was just an after-effect of the Healing and that she would be better soon. But he was increasingly of the opinion that it was a lot more serious than that.

"Severus! Where have you been?" Mrs Weasley came thundering down the stairs, her arms full of dirty washing, "You could have left a note! Where's Hermione?"

"Molly," Severus pushed her gently away from him, "Hermione's fallen ill, but don't worry, she'll be alright. I've just come to collect a few things."

"Would you like me to wash your robes? They must be a bit dirty if you've been wearing them for a week, here give them to me." She held out a hand, trying to balance the rest of the washing precariously on her other hand.

"I'll take them off upstairs thank you Molly. I'll bring them down to you in a bit. Where are your children?"

"They're with Fred and George today, they'll be back later; do you want me to pass anything on?" she asked,

"Just tell them Hermione's unwell, but she'll be back soon. I'll just go upstairs now." He climbed up to his room, stripped off and got in the shower. Once he was clean and had changed into new robes he looked around the room for anything he should take back to St. Mungo's.

An hour later he appeared in the kitchen holding a small bag and Mrs Weasley reheated the leftovers of last night's shepherd's pie for him, which tasted just as good as it had. He ate greedily having only had a couple of snacks at the hospital, but eventually he was full and thanked Mrs Weasley. He walked into the hallway and Disapparated.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Hermione shivered and rolled over onto her side, the man, who claimed to be Severus Snape her Potions teachers was still sitting in his chair gazing at her, he smiled when he saw her turn to face him.

"What about Harry and Ron, do they know I'm here?" she asked anxiously,

"Harry's still at his aunt's house and I told the Weasleys you were ill, did you ever tell them about this anyway?" he lent forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I don't know, I can't remember, I told you… It's all gone."

"I spoke to the Healer this morning, he said he didn't know what had happened, but as with all magical procedures there is an element of risk. He thinks that you may just need something to spark it off, he suggested talking, but he'll be down soon to take a look at you." She nodded and sank back deep into her mattress.

There was a tap on the door and it opened to reveal the Healer, "Professor Snape, Ms Granger," he said and walked over to Hermione's bed, looking down at her. "So Ms Granger, you cannot remember anything about Professor Snape?"

She sat up gently, "everything connected with him has just blanked from my mind, but I know it's there, I can recognise him, but I just can't reach the memories. Is it common for this to happen? I mean that something just forgets everything related to a certain person?"

He looked at her sternly over the top of his glasses and finished writing a note on his clipboard. "I've certainly never seen it before, but it is nothing to do with Maternity, I shall ask one of our experts to take a look. But in the meanwhile I suggest you try everything you can to jump-start those memories. Have you met your son yet?"

"It's a boy!" she gasped, and beside her she saw Snape smile broadly.

"Yes, of course, did no-one tell you? He's still very weak, but his condition is steadily improving; he's a fighter this one, his chances are getting stronger and stronger." He gestured for her to get out of bed, he drew up a chair next to the crib and she sat down. Gently he lifted the baby out of the crib and placed him in her arms. "Don't keep him out for too long, and remember to put the lid back on when you've finished." He went out the door.

She smiled up at Snape where he hand a hand on the back on the chair. "We have a son," he whispered. She could tell by the look on his face how happy he was; she only wished she could feel the same, gently she passed the baby up to him. He held him in his arms as if he was glass, softly kissing his forehead and whispered quietly into his ear. She smiled at them, a sharp pain hit her heart, nothing of the medical sort, it just broke her heart to see something that she knew she should be part of, but couldn't. Tears began to flow down her face again.

Looking down, he saw her crying and bent his knees down to be level with her. He lifted the baby up for her to kiss, but she turned away. He placed it back in its crib and closed the lid. He turned back to her silently and held her in his arms. She sobbed gently into his chest, trying to cling to something she could remember or even understand, but she couldn't.

**A/N: bit of trash really. Sorry it was kind of short. I'd originally just written the bit at the hospital and didn't think it needed any more but that would have been very short, so I just bunged that beginning on. Ciao ;)**


	6. Tiny Little Fractures

**A/N: Hey, just felt like writing something, so I did. Mixed reactions to chapter 5 (mainly from the alien :P) but hey.**

**Tiny Little Fractures**

Hermione slowly opened her eyes; Severus was sitting perched on the end of her bed gazing into the crib. She closed them again, trying to blink back the tears and to get back to sleep; at least there she wouldn't be constantly reminded of her problems. But he had seen her open her eyes, and was stroking her cheek. She shivered uncomfortably, she hated when he did things like that; pretend everything was normal, treating her affectionate, but she still didn't trust him.

"Severus," she looked up at him, "I know this might be hard for you, but I think it would really help me if we got rid of the baby for a few days."

He looked at her, shell-shocked, "What?" he spluttered,

"I can't stand having it here; it just makes me feel so much worse that I can't love it. It would only be for a while, until I'm better. I just think I would find it easier." she mumbled.

"Hermione, you're not yourself. What you need is for us to continue kick-starting your memories, he'll help."

She shook her head, "it only started after he was born; perhaps I need to think about before that. Oh I don't know Severus, I just can't stand having him here, please take him away."

He put his arm over the crib defensively, "No, you can't send him away, I won't let you take him away from me."

"It won't be for long, or very far away, just next door, you can see him as much as you want I would expect." She was finding it harder to breathe under the pressure of their conversation, and found herself gasping for breath.

"That's what they said before, I can't let it happen again!" he clapped his hand across his mouth and sprang from the room.

"Severus!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He paced up and down the corridor, his mouth felt as if acid had burnt through it. He couldn't believe he'd said that. But then it was just déjà vu really, but how could he have left himself slip. All those years he'd put it to the back of his mind. Perhaps it had something to do with the reappearance of – no he couldn't let himself think like that. That was the past, this was the present, and he was building towards a new future, not desperately trying to hang on to the many weak threads of his old life.

He loved Hermione, but it had all happened so quickly and she was so young. He hadn't had time to think it all through. But then that's love, it catches you where you least want and expect it, he thought, if someone had told me this time last year that I would be the father of Hermione Granger's son I would have laughed at them. And look where I am now.

He turned the corner quickly and saw the faintest glimpse of auburn hair in the distance. He ran up closer, quietly. She was standing with her back to him, looking at a poster on the wall.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he whispered frantically,

She span around, and gave him a thin-lipped smirk, flicking her hair in his face and her eyes sparkling maliciously. "Hello darling, what a surprise. What are you in here for?"

"Get out! I can't have you in here with me!" he pulled her my the arm,

"But I'm not here with you am I? I'm here with a friend. Why are you here?" she scanned him up and down.

"That's none of your business." He growled,

"Of course it is. And don't use that tone with me, you were perfectly happy last week."

"But this is different,"

"Oh, yes, of course it's different; it always is, isn't it. Always another excuse." She murmured irritably.

"Just go away, I'll talk to you some other time. Not now." He pushed her down the corridor,

"I told you, I'm here with a friend, I can't let her down now can I?" she smirked again,

"I don't want to see you here again, don't you dare come to see me whilst we're still here." He scowled; she laughed care-freely and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Whatever you say darling!" she smiled at him and turned on her heel.

He banged his head against the wall, why did things have to be so complicated?

**A/N: Short little vignette I just felt like writing tonight. Keep you happy until Monday. Hah, this is going to be so much fun, for me anyway ;)**


	7. One Momentary Glimpse

**A/N: Hello, bit longer chapter here. But (unfortunately) no evil wench, I just love her! Well, I don't actually know who she is really get, but I can work that out… So here you go. BTW the title has no relation to the chapter it's just for Douglas. **

**One Momentary Glimpse**

"Yes, Miss Granger, he'll be just a few doors down, we'll look after him very well. I can understand how you're feeling right now, it must be very confusing," the junior Healer was moving the crib to another room,

"Yes…thank you, I think this will help," she sat up a bit, "do you know where Professor Snape is?"

"I haven't seen him since this morning Miss Granger, I'm sorry," she opened to the door in front of her magically and pushed the crib out.

Hermione looked at the clock on the wall and sighed, she let herself fall back onto her pillow and into a tormented sleep.

Severus appeared at the door a few minutes later, he looked in and saw Hermione asleep and their son gone. He groaned again, and walked along the corridor trying to find him in another room. He found room at the end of the corridor, full of cribs and healthy strong babies, at the back was his son, so tiny, so fragile. He glanced his eyes over the other babies, small placards above their heads spelt out their names, above his there was nothing. He was ten days old and he still didn't have a name.

But he could sense what Hermione was going to do; if she couldn't get her memory back then he suspected she would get the baby adopted and leave him. She didn't understand how much he loved her.

He walked back to her room and sat down on his chair, she was fast asleep, but he could tell by the way she was writhing about that it was not a peaceful sleep. She moaned and shook, and then suddenly she shot up, sweating profusely.

"Severus!" she screamed, "Severus, where are you?"

"I'm here," he said concernedly and knelt down beside her, "what is it?"

"What's happened? The baby, wwhere is it? Is it OK? Where am I?" she shook violently,

"No, Hermione, don't worry, you sent him away remember, he's fine."

"It's a boy!" she threw her arms around him, "why has he gone?"

"Hermione! You remember!" he held her tightly against his chest and stroked the top of her head, "you remember!"

"What?"

"You've been awake for a week, but you couldn't remember me. I don't what's happened now."

He kissed her deeply on the lips and her stomach fluttered, gradually regaining strength as if he was breathing it into her. She pulled her tangled hair away from her face.

"Can I see him?" he looked at her, timidly, "What is it?"

"He's very small, and quite ill, he's better than he was, but still…" he nodded, "I'll go and get a Healer."

He got up and walked out of the door, she sat up in her bed looking around herself, she hadn't realised that she seen it all before for the last week. To her it felt as if she was waking up for the first time since the birth. A few minutes later Severus came in, followed by a Healer, pushing a small crib towards the end of her bed, the Healer went out and Severus lifted the baby out of the crib.

Hermione looked up, she saw the tiny body and part of her that she had never felt before, jumped to the front of her heart, throbbing against her ribcage, tears poured down her face. She held out her arms and held the fragile little life in them. Slowly rocking him backwards and forwards, holding up his head gently. He gripped tightly on one of her fingers and she laughed. Severus put his arm around them both, holding his small family together, he too joining in the laughter as Hermione tried desperately to extract her finger.

She smiled at up him and suddenly grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the lips with a force that sent him spinning. He sat down beside her and she handed their son to him, he tickled the baby's feet and kissed his forehead.

"He doesn't have a name yet Hermione," he looked at her,

"Oh, I'd never thought of that," her face looked strained again.

"We don't have to decide now, but he needs a name."

"When was he born?"

"28th of July, about four in the morning I think."

"What's the date now?"

"7th of August,"

"I never got Harry a birthday present! Severus, I'll have to get him one."

"Hermione," he replied, "You don't have to get Harry a present, I'm sure he'll understand."

"Severus, I'll have to tell them then?" she looked worried,

"I really think you ought to, and your parents, you have to tell your parents."

"But, Severus, I can't tell them!"

"Why not?"

"They'd go mad, they'd make me have it adopted, they'd never let me see you again," she sighed,

"Don't they love you?"

"Yes of course they do, but…"

"Hermione, I'm sure they'd rather you told them now than if they find out two years later,"

"You'll have to come with me, we'll tell the Weasleys, Harry and my parents, but that's it."

"What about Dumbledore?"

"No!" she shouted, "we can't tell him!"

"He'll find out, you know he will,"

"Exactly, he doesn't need us to tell him, please Severus."

"Alright, but he will find out." He hugged her, "Do you want me to see whether we can go soon?"

"OK," she looked up at him, "Will we go to your flat?"

"Our home? Yes." He left them alone.

Hermione looked down at the baby, he was completely bald, but had deep black eyes, just like his father. She just hoped he wouldn't develop the same hooked nose, she giggled. Snape came back in, smiling.

"They'll run a few checks on you tomorrow morning, if it's OK, we can go home in the afternoon. But go to sleep now, it's late." He took the baby from her arms and placed him back in the crib. He kissed her forehead and conjured a small camp bed beside hers.

**A/N: So, things looking up! At last. Baby's name? Should I go for a mythological thing, or Latin (eg. Felix lucky) or something totally random? But I'll keep thinking. Reviews! ;)**


	8. Us and Them

**A/N: Hello, random chapter here, which is slightly strange. Thanks for all the name suggestions, there were a few I liked and had already thought about. I mean not that I'd ever call my children something like what they do; my children will be called Peregrine, Kestrel and Merlin… Anyway**

**Thank you:**

**Innogen: No, No-one knew Hermione was pregnant, unless they were physic.**

**Trev: Uh huh**

**DemonofDoom: Yeah dark is good, but I've gone for a bit of a double-meaning if you know what I mean.**

**YourGaurdianAngel: Conner is too Irish, Snape is not Irish ;)**

**Kissmesweetly: I thought those names were really good, and the whole 'gift' idea I researched, but it didn't quite fit.**

**PinkAphid: Of course I've planned that aspect of my life, but somehow I can see Snape naming his children like that.**

**Latinachikita: She remembers…for now ;)**

**Lady Lupin: Nice mythological names, but I can't have a Romulus if we've already got a Remus, but Samuel is cool.**

**DarkSarcasm: I think I just decided to let it happen, cos it was getting kind of boring with her not knowing who anyone was.**

**SilentRaven987: random is good, very good. And generally when reading a fic it's good to want to know what happens next, if you didn't I guess you'd probably give up reading ;)**

**Meandmysharpie: hello, I'm glad you like my story :)**

**Natsuyori: Wow! Thank you, you really got into that! Yes Alexander is a good name, but I think Silius might sound too like Sirius, or even Silly for those people who don't understand Latin ;)**

**Resurrected Angel: Hello, hey the whole point of the mystery lady is that she is mysterious, i.e. it would be silly if I told you ;) those names aren't dorky, but maybe a bit too modern for poor old Severus :)**

**SerenityEmrys: Like I said to Natsuyori, Alexander is good, and it means 'defender of people' so possibly some meaningful plot line there.**

**Us and Them**

"But Severus, you know how much I like Alexander!"

"I know, but I think we should go for something more traditional,"

"Traditional? Severus, Alexander the Great was around long before you were born."

They were sitting on his bed at the flat; they were leaning up against the bed head, watching the baby sleeping at the side of the room. They had come home the previous evening, and were just resting before they ventured back to Hermione's house tomorrow. Hermione was wrought with anxiety at this, but Severus had insisted her parents should be the first to know.

"I know, but what about something Latin based, like my name –"

"Your name means severe, personally I don't think it's that great,"

"Excuse me Miss Granger, you have no right to be discriminating against my name, and Alexander had it too!" he swung his arm at her; she giggled and grabbed it, snuggling up against him.

"Well, I still think Alexander is a lovely name,"

"Yes, it is very nice, but we want something that means something…"

"OK, you suggest, I've already chosen,"

"What about something like Quirinus, or Caelius, or what about Spiritus, my grandfather was called Spiritus, probably the best person in my family,"

"Why?"

"He was involved in a deadly duel when he was young, it left him dumb. So he used to just sit in the corner and wave at everyone. Nicest man I ever knew. My grandmother only married him because he was the only son of a very rich pure-blood. She didn't love him; she just made him get her pregnant, had my father, and then just left him back in the corner."

"Oh, it is a nice name, and if it means something to you…"

"It's OK, it's just a suggestion. My father never knew him; my grandmother wouldn't let them see each other."

"What?" Hermione looked up at him shocked "she wouldn't let them see each other?"

"No, my father saw him for the first time at her funeral." Hermione's mouth hung open, "but they didn't get on anyway, my father had enough troubles of his own. So he would leave me with my grandfather, I would just sit on his knee. I wasn't a very verbal child; we just smiled and understood each other. But then he died too, and my mother and father brought me up in a way that I never wish they had…"

"Severus, you'd never told me any of that before, why couldn't you tell me?" she stroked his arm.

"I don't know, it just felt like talking," he turned away, "so, what are we going to call him then?"

"Alexander Spiritus? I think it sounds good."

"What about Spiritus Alexander?"

"Times have changed Severus; Latin names sound strange as first names."

"I know, but every first son in my family has always had a name beginning with S, it's a tradition, so that the initials will be SS."

"Like Salazar Slytherin?"

"No, well yes, but my surname is Snape."

"How do we know his will be?"

"What?" he looked at her, "Hermione what else do you intend to give him as a surname?"

"Granger," she stared at him, "why not? He's my son, and I'm not a Snape, I gave birth to him."

"But he's my son too,"

"I know, but it would be hard for him when he's older, people would say that he was your son."

"But he is my son, and hopefully by then most people would know about us."

There was a gurgle from across the room, and then a small cry. Hermione sighed and got up. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle from the cupboard; she warmed with a little spell and brought it into the bedroom. She gently lifted the baby out of his crib and held him in her arms, she offered him the bottle and within seconds he had locked the teat in his mouth. She didn't want to breast-feed him, and the wizarding formula milk was supposed to be three times as good as human milk.

The flat was pretty much as she'd expected; dark and gloomy. It was well equipped and had some beautiful pieces of furniture, the walls were all painted a dark green, and a few lights illuminated the rooms eerily. There were no portraits on the walls, and not much detailed decoration. The lounge was probably the nicest room, with lovely dark oak book shelves and a rich burgundy sofa. The bedroom was very dark, with black satin sheets, and only one dim light. But she had conjured hundreds of little stars on the ceiling that morning, not only as comfort for the baby, but for her.

She rocked the baby in her arms a few times until he drifted back to sleep. She put the bottle in the kitchen and climbed back into bed, where Severus was reading a book. He put his arm around her.

"Spiritus Alexander Snape, but we can call him Alexander if we want." He nodded at her, "how does that sound,"

"OK," she said, "we can try it,"

"See what your parents say tomorrow,"

"Please don't remind me," she closed her eyes, "us and them, we're so different,"

"It'll be fine," he kissed her cheek, "I promise." He rolled over and turned the light off, then gazed up into the starry ceiling she had created.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hermione went into the phone box and dialled her home number. "Mum, hello, it's me. I need to come and see you today. There's something I have to tell you. I'll be over in a few minutes; we'll come through the fireplace. Bye, see you."

She went back into the house where Severus was standing holding the baby in his arms, beside the fireplace. She held his hand and they stepped into the fire together.

There was a gasp from the side of the room. "Well you did say the fireplace." Mrs Granger stood leaning against the wall. "Your father's out darling. Oh, I say. Who are you?" she pointed at Severus who looked sheepish and tried to hide the baby.

"Mrs Granger I am Severus Snape, I am currently seeing your daughter romantically."

Mrs Granger stared at him, "how old are you?"

"Forty-one,"

"What! Hermione he's nearly as old as your father!"

"I know, mum, but I love him."

Mrs Granger face was paling, "what's that? What are you holding?"

"Mum, this is our new son, Spiritus Alexander…"

Mrs Granger screamed, "I'm a grandmother and you didn't tell me! For nine months you've kept it a secret! Hermione you're only seventeen! You're still at school!"

"It hasn't been nine months…he was premature. We would have come sooner, but we weren't very well."

"I can see that, unwell in the head. Hermione you were here at the beginning of the holidays, and pregnant! Why didn't we see, why didn't you tell us?"

"It's so hard mum, how do you think I felt, I was confused." She looked away, "I'm sorry,"

"Well you're not keeping it are you?"

"Of course we are," Snape stepped in, "we love each other."

"Excuse me, but you are old enough to be her father and you knocked her up, I don't want to think about it." She turned away disgusted.

"But mum, look at him," she placed the baby in her mother's arms, "how can we let him go?"

"He has your nose Hermione, and his little hands, just like yours when you were his age," she looked at him wistfully. "How did you meet?"

"I'm a –"

"He was staying in Hogsmead, the village near school, I met him there." She batted away Severus's annoyed glances.

"So Severus, what do you do for a living?"

"I am part of the reconnaissance team that fights the Dark Lord,"

"Doesn't sound very stable to me,"

"It's not, I could die just going out of my front door, but I can prevent things like that happening to other people, I can pass information on."

"So you're a spy then?"

"In a form I suppose,"

"So my teenage daughter bore the child of a wizard spy more than twice her age. Exactly what good comes out of this?"

"It's in your arms mum, and I've found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with," she turned to smile at Severus, but he was facing the other way.

"What about your future Hermione? You could have done so much with your life,"

"I still will, I'll just have two other people to share it with."

"That's why you moved out isn't it? Now I understand, I and your father thought there must be someone."

"Yes, Severus has a flat in London."

"What about at school where will he go then?"

"They can…live in Hogsmead; I'll visit them every day."

"Hermione, I love you darling, but sometimes, I wonder why I ever had you."

"I'm just growing up, mum. You have to let go sometime."

She sighed and passed the baby back to Hermione, "Spiritus Alexander; a nice strong name. Good luck Hermione. I'll try and explain everything to your father."

Hermione nodded, "I'll come back soon, I promise. She kissed her and walked to the fire place. Severus put his hand inside his pocket.

"I'll be watching you Severus Snape, don't you ever hurt my daughter."

He nodded, and turned to Hermione. "Grimmauld Place next then?"

**A/N: OK so I'm saying that Harry's parents were 24 when they had him, which makes Severus now 41 and I'm guessing Hermione's parents are a bit older (always seemed the more career first, children later type to me). I think that's probably realistic. I'm not sure whether he'll be Alexander or Spiritus, I 'm quite warming to Spiritus now actually. Anyway Reviews!**


	9. Harder to Breathe

**A/N: I did not have a single minute of sleep last night, and then I walked a long way. So apart from the nettle sting on my hands, I'm a bit sore. So this was the best I could muster for you.**

**Harder to Breathe**

Hermione gently rocked Spiritus in her arms; it was their sixth interrupted night in a row, and Severus was being no help whatsoever. Finally his wailing stopped and she placed him back in his crib. She shivered with the cool breeze coming up her nightdress and went to shut the window, she looked down on the dark London street; the last few partygoers wandering home, the rats that scuttled along the drains, and climbed back into bed to savour the last few hours she'd have there.

But her peace was short-lived. Beside her she heard the steady rattling breath of Snape, which still sent a chill to her spine even now, but she couldn't hear the gurgled gasps of Spiritus. Only silence. She leapt up and ran to his crib dragging half the bed covers with her. Severus turned over and groaned loudly, grabbing for them in his sleep. She picked Spiritus up and listened to his chest; not a breath. Gently she shook him, but he was becoming pale, she shook him more urgently, "Spiritus! Please! Severus!" Snape just rolled over again.

She held Spiritus in one arm, shaking him to rouse him and tried to wake Severus with the other. Eventually he woke up and growled at her, "Hermione! Why have you woken me up at this godforsaken hour?"

"It's Spiritus, Severus he's not breathing!" she whimpered,

"Hermione! I thought you had sense girl! Stop shaking him!" he grabbed the baby from her and muttered an incantation under his breath. Suddenly there was a splutter, and vomit shot all over Severus. He scowled but held Spiritus tightly. "Hermione, you're Head Girl, I thought you'd know better than to shake a baby."

"How did you know I'm Head Girl? And what's it got to do with this," she whispered hysterically.

"I'm a teacher; we do get some say in those matters. But what does that matter, don't you know that shaking a baby can give it brain damage?" he cleaned his robes with a flick of his wand.

"Well he can't get much more brain damaged than he already is!"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ron and Harry sat in the drawing room playing Exploding Snap. Harry, having just closely lost a trick was nursing several scorched fingers, whilst Ron was watching his pack warily.

"So, do you think she'll come back and see us? I mean that passing visit wasn't exactly long. I didn't even have a chance to tell her –"

"Yes Ron, I know you're Quidditch Captain and Head Boy. But I'm sure Hermione's got other things to worry about. I don't think she's even told her parents about Snape, and she's been quite ill recently." Harry leant back on his chair,

"Yeah, well, there's a lot she hasn't told people…" Ron muttered,

"Like what? Has she told you something?" Harry asked,

"Nothing important," but Ron's face told a different story,

"What is it Ron? What's happened to her?"

"Look mate, she told me in confidence and I don't know if she'd want me to tell you," Ron twiddled his thumbs anxiously.

"Please Ron, you know 'a problem shared is and problem halved' and all that," Harry looked worried, "Please Ron, if she's in trouble we should help her."

"It's not like that. OK Harry, just promise you won't tell anyone else, and you might be shocked; I was." He leant forward and whispered in Harry's ear.

"NO! What the hell? How?"

"Well Harry, it's like this, when a man likes –"

"Shut up Ron! I mean, Snape? He's a hook-nosed –"

"– greasy-haired –"

"– git! And she…Urgh, I don't want to think about it." Harry shook images from his head, "But Ron, it'll be born in about September then, she'd be at school…"

"Look don't ask me, I'm just telling you what she told me,"

"But I never noticed…" Harry wondered for a few moments, "Well I guess she'd think of ways to disguise it."

Ron sighed and patted Harry on the back, "don't worry mate, I had it all before."

"Why didn't you tell me? You could have told me earlier!"

"Harry! Hey mate, calm down. Look, I mean, rather Snape than Malfoy."

Harry glared at him, "Yeah, sure Ron."

"I thought you were OK with them now,"

"But this is different, and Hermione doesn't look happy anymore. You saw her the other day; she was sort of drained, as if all the colour had been washed away from her, she looked really upset."

**A/N: OK, OK, so it's short, but I don't think I can write anymore like this. Two kind of cliff-hangers I guess :P**


	10. Trading Air

**A/N: Hey! Just to warn you, you may not get an update next week, I'll try but can't make any promises. I'll make it up with a big one the week after. Not much else to say, so I won't ;)  
****But thanks:  
****YourGaurdianAngel: Bob the Balrog?  
****Trev: did you seriously think I have enough willpower to stay out of that place?  
****PinkAphid: Harry and Ron were in the drawing room of Grimmuald Place; sorry I should have made that clearer.  
****SerenityEmrys: Hello!  
****SilentRaven987: glad you like Spiritus, it's really growing on me.  
****Meandmysharpie: Oh all my chapters are just so happy ;)  
****DemonofDoom: That was very nice of you :)  
****Natsuyori: Oh those cliff-hangers are especially for you ;)**

**Trading Air**

"Hermione! Please, you don't have to do this…"

"Look, I need to clear my head for a while." She was standing on the steps to their flat, holding her trunk. Severus had Spiritus in his arms. "And besides, it'll give you a chance to get used to looking after him on your own. I won't be far away." She walked to the pavement and held out her hand.

"Good luck," she turned her head, curious. "For your Apparation test, try not to get splinched." He turned around went back inside, without even saying goodbye.

Hermione blinked back the tears that were beginning to form in the wells of her eyes and blew a kiss to them as they disappeared. The Knight Bus appeared in front of her and she stepped on, paid for a ticket, and found a seat near the back. Half an hour later, when the bus arrived in a small square she got off and walked to the grubby telephone box. She'd been meaning to take the test last summer, but she'd been on a six week trekking holiday in South America with her parents, and hadn't really had time.

She descended to the Atrium and waited by the newly built fountain. Ahead of her a banner read 'pro liberte debemus pugnare, help us support the Second War'. Ministry workers rushed past her, and then in the distance she saw two figures coming out of the lift. One with messy black her, the other tall with carrot hair had just tripped over and was clambering to his feet. When their eyes met hers she saw Harry grimace. They walked over to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry growled,

"Oh, Ron! Look Harry you weren't there, I'm sorry, I would have told you. But then, things happened –"

"You could have told me when you came to see us last week."

Ron was looking nervously around, trying to seem as if he had nothing to do with it. Harry elbowed him, "back me up here Ron!"

"Oh, Harry. I thought you didn't mind about this all any more." Hermione sighed,

"Hermione, he's our teacher! He's old enough to be your father, and it's not like he's very attractive."

"Unless the whole greasy bat thing does it for you…"

"Shut up Ron!" people around them were looking at them curiously, "come on, let's sort this out later."

They went over to the lift, and it wasn't long before Harry spoke again, "when's it due?" he asked as they stepped into an empty lift. Hermione was silent for several seconds.

"He as born on the 28th of July, I'm sorry I couldn't get you a birthday present Harry, I was a bit busy." She looked down at her feet.

"Oh," Harry stared at her. His best friend, only 17, was a mother. "What's he called?"

"Spiritus Alexander…"

"Does that mean he was premature?" asked Ron concernedly,

"Yes, he's so tiny. Ron he's so fragile you won't believe it. And the Healers say he may have…problems, but only time will tell." She sighed, at least they weren't shouting at her anymore.

"How did you get away with it? I mean it must have been obvious –"

"Concealing Charm, no-one could look at it, their eyes would have been averted."

They were silent for the remainder of the journey upwards to level six. When they got off Hermione had to pull Harry and Ron away from the antique broom display which they were goggling at. They walked to the room that said Apparation Test Centre and knocked. A very tall young wizard stepped out, he winked at Hermione who blushed, and ran a tanned hand through his wavy hair. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Names guys?" he spoke in an Australian drawl, Hermione gazed up at him.

"Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter," said Ron quickly,

The man looked at Harry for a second, his eyes scanning his forehead. Harry scowled, one more person and he was going to take a photo of his scar and pin it up all over the country. But he soon turned back to Hermione.

"I'm Karl," he smiled, showing a set of glistening white teeth, "I'll be training you this morning, before Brian takes your test. Follow me." He led them inside into a small waiting room, "so, who wants to go first?"

Ron stood up, "I think I will."

"OK Ronnie, just through here then…" Ron glared and followed him into another room. Hermione giggled.

"How old do you think he is?" she asked,

"Hermione! You're with Snape,"

"I know, but I can like a boy." But inside her she was confused; sure, she loved Spiritus and Severus, or at least thought she did, but being with Snape properly was nothing like she'd imagined it. It had lost its fun, and with Spiritus now, they hardly had any time for each other. Things were getting so difficult.

They played at game of mini-Gobstones that Harry had brought along for about an hour, until there was a sharp crack and Ron appeared, Harry and Hermione clapped, before Harry got up and went in. Ron looked flustered.

"Well?" said Hermione,

"He wouldn't stop calling me Ronnie! It was so annoying."

"And the Apparating?" she asked, "how's that?"

"Oh once I'd got it, it was easy. We did a couple of easy ones, just across the room, and then down to the Atrium, then I went home for a couple of minutes to have a drink."

"Home?"

"The Burrow, yeah, haven't been there for a while."

"Wow, you mean you just went there for a few minutes?" Hermione stared at him,

"Yeah, Hermione, it's so easy, believe me. Come on then, I love Gobstones, I bet I'll thrash you."

"You probably will," she sighed and brushed the gunge off her sleeve from her last game.

An hour later there was another sharp crack and Harry appeared, he grinned. "Go on Hermione, it's easy. See you in a bit."

Hermione stood up, stretching her legs and walked though the door. Karl stood in the middle of the large plain room and winked. "Hey Hermione, come over here."

She walked over to him nervously.

"Don't worry, it's really fun. OK stand here, I want to show you the ideal position you should be in." he stood in an upright stance. She tried to copy him. "Hey, hey, keep your back a bit straighter, and your legs," he ran a hand down her thigh to position it properly, her leg tingled. He looked up at her, and put a hand on her hip. "Twist a little to the right," he said, "Yeah, just there, that's good."

"OK, that's great." He came up behind her to check her back was right; his warm breath trickled over her neck making her stomach flutter. She turned around to look at him. "Oh Hermione! You've moved," he chuckled and took her hand, pulling her back into position. Her palm began to sweat. He released her and winked again.

"Right then it's really easy…"

Outside Harry and Ron exchanged glances; they could hear giggles and laughter from the room beside them. Back inside Hermione had been proficient from her first go. Karl was testing her to see how far she could go quickly.

"OK," he laughed, "One more. Glen Mor."

"That's in Scotland isn't it? Near Loch Ness."

"Yep. Let's go."

"OK." There were two loud cracks and they both vanished.

Hermione looked around her; they were standing alone on a pinnacle above the valley. Karl appeared behind her. "It's beautiful," she said.

"Yes." He looked out into the distance, and then back at her, "Hermione…"

Suddenly his hand reached out and stroked her cheek and before they could stop themselves he had kissed her. He kissed her with a passion she hadn't felt for so long, and though her heart cried out to her, she returned it.


	11. Bend and Break

**A/N: Hello! I have decided I like Karl almost as much as the evil wench! But anyway, glad (most of) you liked my slightly controversial last chapter.**

**Bend and Break**

"Well done guys," Karl came out of Brian Motus's office clutching 3 freshly inked certificates. "You all passed!" he grinned at them, and received three meagre smiles. He handed them each a certificate, "you can frame these! And here are your licenses, you'll need to keep them with you all the time because you could be checked anywhere. Don't forget them." He gave them each a small card. "Well I guess you're free."

They looked at each other and made for the door at once, but he pulled Hermione back just before she went through. Harry and Ron had raced on ahead, not noticing she had gone.

"Hermione, when will I see you again?" he stared at her with deep mahogany eyes.

"You won't."

He flicked his wavy golden hair from his eyes, "what? But Hermione – "

"No, Karl, it was a mistake, a stupid mistake, it should never have happened." She tried to turn away,

"But Hermione, I thought we could have something special… Look, let me take you out somewhere, do you like surfing?" she looked at him pained; secretly he held his wand behind his back and locked the door.

"Karl, for a start I don't know how to surf –"

"I could teach you!"

"– No! And I'm with someone else."

"Who?" he prodded her,

"You wouldn't know him,"

"Try me,"

"OK, Severus Snape. You don't have to look that shocked, so he _is_ my teacher and so he _is_ old enough to be my father, but still…" she looked at him curiously,

"Severus Snape…" he stuttered, "Severus Snape? OK, get out of here, bye, sorry about that all." And he ran back into the office.

Hermione stared after him open-mouthed; she didn't think she'd ever seen that reaction before. She walked to the door and pulled on the handle. On the other side of the door she heard footsteps and the doorknob was shaken.

"Hermione!" she heard Ron's voice, "are you in there?"

"Yes I'm here, sorry, I'd forgotten my bag. The doorknob seems to be stuck,"

"Or it's locked…" Harry said simply,

"Yes, that's a better way of describing it," Hermione sighed; she got her wand out and recited, "_Alohomora_," the door remained locked. "Um, _Alohomora_ doesn't work."

"Ah," she heard from behind the door. "Is there anyone inside to help?"

"I'll go and see," she knocked on the office door, Karl opened it cautiously.

"What are you doing here? I told you to go."

"The door won't open,"

"Well, you'll just have to jump out the window then," he waved his hand toward the window,

"Karl, we're underground."

"Yeah, well." He sighed and waved his wand at the door, "automatic system," he said and walked away.

"Goodbye Karl, I'm sorry." She opened the door to find Harry and Ron slumped against the wall. "Automatic locking system apparently."

"Oh," Harry stood up, "Hermione, me and Ron have been thinking; do you think we could come round to your flat? See Spiritus?"

"Oh," Hermione looked at them both, but their faces seemed genuine, "I don't see why not, it might be could for you to meet him. Shall we go back now? You could stay for dinner; Severus isn't too bad a cook."

"You mean Snape can cook?" Ron spluttered,

"Well it's the same process as potion brewing isn't it? You just put a whole load of ingredients in a bowl and heat it." She said,

"Just as long as the food isn't like a broth or anything," Ron said warily,

"No, it's fine. Come on we could Apparate there." She told them the address and there were three loud cracks, and few seconds later they appeared at the bottom on the steps to the flat.

"It's a bit dark," muttered Ron as he looked through the door at the top of the stairs.

"Severus! I'm back! I brought Harry and Ron for dinner." There was a loud crash and some scuttling around, and then he emerged from the sitting room brushing his robes out.

"Hello, how was it? I thought you were supposed to finish at six,"

"We _did_ finish at six, we just got back quickly." She brandished her certificate and license, "see, I got it first time."

Harry, Ron and Severus all rolled their eyes at her, but seeing each other doing it, quickly stopped. Ron had to have two attempts at the test, and Harry had been very wobbly in his, only just scraping through.

"What was all that noise?" she asked,

"Oh nothing, just a bit of work…" he turned to Harry and Ron, "So Potter, Weasley, I have to feed you as well do I? I better go and start making dinner then,"

"How was Spiritus? You remembered to feed him –"

"Hermione, he's fine, don't worry. He's lying in his cot; I don't think he's asleep yet." Severus went into the kitchen; Hermione took Harry and Ron into the bedroom.

"So, this is Professor Snape's bedroom…" Ron looked up at the starred ceiling,

"That was me," said Hermione, seeing his gaze. "That's strange, I thought I'd made the bed this morning…" she quickly tidied the bed up, then she bent over the cot and brought Spiritus up, he was gurgling to himself quietly. She stroked his forehead and gently passed him to Harry, showing him to keep the head up. Harry, who had never had any experience of babies before, looked shocked.

He looked down at Spiritus, a tiny little life in his hands, which was half his best friend and half his malicious Potions master; it was a strange experience. Hermione tickled his bare foot, which he jerked out. She giggled at him, and sat down on the bed smiling at Harry and Ron carefully passing him from one to the other looking slightly worried.

"He's so small," whispered Harry.

"You don't have to whisper Harry," she laughed; Spiritus turned his head hearing his mother's voice. Ron gave him back to her, and she held him in her arms rocking him gently to sleep. Harry and Ron stared at her silently. When he was asleep she put him back in his crib and took them into the sitting room.

"So," she said, "what do you think of him?"

"It's kind of weird," said Ron,

"Yeah," said Harry, "kind of weird."

"I agree," Hermione sighed, "very weird."

Severus's face appeared in the doorway, "Should I save some for you or just eat it all?"

"Severus, please," she got up and poked him on the shoulder, he scowled. "They're my friends," she muttered.

They went into the dining room and ate Severus's oddly delicious lamb chops. No-one said much over dinner; they tried to make polite conversation but couldn't really keep it up. At the end Hermione and Severus cleared up, whilst Harry and Ron went back to the sitting room.

"Severus," she said, "When I was doing my test, I told the man, that I was with you. And he went really weird; he wouldn't speak to me, and told me to go away."

"Why did you say you were with me?"

"I don't know; we were just talking…" she looked at him, "What have you done to make him react like that?"

"Nothing as far as I know… Have you cleaned that plate?" he turned his back on her.

"Please Severus; I want us to be open with each other."

"And you've been completely open with me have you? Told be everything you've done?" he span around.

"Alright! Fine! I better go and entertain our guests, seeing as you're being absolutely beastly to them." She stormed out of the room, her eyes filling with tears. He couldn't know about Karl could he? Or did he just not trust her anyway?

**A/N: very boring chapter I thought, my brain really needs to improve on its plot skills. Seriously, I just let my fingers write spontaneously and then read I it through, it not the best technique, but my subconscious self must be really strange ;)**


	12. Some Might Say

**A/N: Hello, sorry I took a while with this update; I've been cough 'revising' cough. This is quite a sweet chapter though, and very long. Most of what happens was decided by the songs I was listening to at the time. You get the idea ;)**

**Some Might Say**

Severus Snape was prowling through Hogwarts's grounds. He heard a woman's voice singing sweetly somewhere, but he could not see her. He could hear her voice getting louder as he walked towards the lake. And there was a large poplar tree, with its leaves rustling in the summer breeze, gleaming silver, under the tree sat a girl, her long auburn hair shone in the sunlight. She turned to look at him, her emerald green eyes, almond-shaped, sparkling joyfully.

"Lily!" he called out, she smiled at him and turned her head, as if she had heard another voice on the other side of the lake. "Lily…"

She turned back to him, but now with onyx black eyes, and a malicious smile. She laughed and continued to sing, but it was more entrancing than dulcet. His head began to ache, he felt dizzy; he slapped himself on the forehead and woke up.

He found himself lying on the floor next to the sofa; he rubbed his head and got stood up stiffly. In the bedroom Hermione turned over and sighed, she opened her eyes and reached out an arm for Severus, but he wasn't there. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, he was never there. She closed her eyes and quickly went back to sleep; she was going back to Hogwarts tomorrow, she needed all the strength she could get.

Severus stood in the doorway, and looked down at her, lying alone and unprotected, breathing softly. He climbed into the bed and kissed her gently on the cheek. He put an arm around her and fell into a peaceful sleep.

MmMmMmMmMmMmM

Severus loaded the last trunk into the Mini Cooper. Hermione climbed in holding Spiritus in a wicker cot, and strapped him into the back seat. Severus shut the boot and clambered into the driver's seat. He tapped a code into the flashing display, flicked his wand at the steering wheel, and leant back.

"Severus, do try and look like you're driving. I think we're getting funny looks." Hermione said nervously.

"Oh come on Hermione," he waved his wand at the windows and they darkened. "No-one can see in now, happy?" They were driving north up the motorway, soon to take the rural route. Severus quickly tapped the steering wheel.

"Severus! What happened? A second ago we were on the motorway, now, we're on… a mountain." She looked out the window, it wasn't just the windows that were darkening now; the sky was turning a deep indigo, and a few wisps of cloud covered the appearing moon. Very different from how she had arrived at Hogwarts last year.

"Hermione remember the students don't come back until tomorrow night, so I'm going to have to lock you in my rooms."

"Oh I can't wait, locked inside my Potion teacher's bedroom…" she moved closer to him, she switched the radio on; the first wave it could snatch was a Muggle station, playing _Unchained Melody_.

"Hermione! I'm driving, don't distract me." He stared out the windscreen, pretending to concentrate. Then he turned and grabbed her hand, pulling it to his face. He pressed his lips against hers, the music buzzing in his ears. She kissed him back, pushing any memories from the past few weeks behind her.

"I love you so much," she sighed. He put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head, looking at Spiritus asleep in the back.

"Me too," he whispered.

The car steered quietly around the side of the mountain, which drew away like a veil from the castle. The stars reflected in the shimmering surface of the lake, and a few pinpricks of light shone out from the castle in the clear night. As it drew nearer to the lake, the car began to rock, a huge rim inflated and the car slid into the water, before calmly gliding across the lake. Hermione gasped, it was almost as good as her arrival in first-year, but this was her seventh-year; her last year; her NEWT year; her important year.

MmMmMmMmMmMmM

"Dobby has brought Professor Snape breakfast Sir, we hope that Professor Snape had a good journey last night." Dobby bowed low in front of Severus.

"Thank you Dobby, but I am very hungry this morning, do you think I could have some more food, and lots for lunch as well."

"Yes of course Sir, Dobby shall just go and get some more."

Severus began to lie the breakfast out on his small table. Then he poked his head around the door of the bedroom to see if Hermione was up. She saw him and smiled.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, are you hungry? I've ordered some extra breakfast."

"Thank you, I'll get dressed. Did you get the bottles out? I need to feed Spiritus." She wrapped a sheet around her naked body and made for her trunk.

"Don't worry, I've already made a bottle up, I'll feed him now."

She smiled at him as he took Spiritus out of his crib into the kitchen. Dobby had already brought more food up; the table was now covered in toast, cereal and fruit. Hermione appeared a few minutes later, dressed in ordinary Muggle jeans and a shirt. Severus put lay Spiritus on the floor in the lounge, where he played with a magical teddy bear.

"So, you've just got four rooms then?" Hermione looked around herself in between bites of toast,

"Well, bedroom, lounge, bathroom and kitchen, you don't need anything else do you?" he poured her a mug of coffee from thin air.

"I guess not, thanks." She put a spoon in the mug which stirred milk into the coffee by itself as she cleared the table. She took it into the lounge with her and watched Spiritus play.

"I've got to go down to the staff room, greet everyone and have a meeting. Will you be OK here? I'll be back after lunch, there's some food around if you look."

"OK, I'll be fine. See you later." He kissed her on the cheek and strode from the room.

On the floor Spiritus's bear was clapping its paws and singing as Spiritus prodded it. Hermione bent down and stroked his head, he looked up at her and smiled, wriggling his feet and making quiet cooing noises.

MmMmMmMmMmMmM

Hermione sat by the fireplace with Spiritus on her lap, bouncing him gently on her knee, and looking anxiously up at the clock. Suddenly she heard the door open and she leapt up.

"What time do you call this?" she demanded,

"Well I did say after lunch…"

"I had my lunch five hours ago!"

"Please Hermione, come on. We had a lot to sort out. It's hard work being a teacher you know."

"I realise that,"

"Well of course you would – Miss Know-it-all Granger." She span round, her face stung as if he'd just slapped her, he never called her that cruel nickname anymore.

"Yes, that's me isn't it!" she spat, and ran out; she went into the bedroom, put Spiritus in his crib and collapsed on the bed. She pummelled the pillows, hot tears running onto her clenched fists. She got up again and changed into her school robes, and pulling from the bottom of her trunk a silver badge – _Head Girl_, she'd didn't deserve it she thought. She was anything but a model student now.

She packed her trunk up and took it downstairs to where the piles of students' things were being left. She tagged onto a line of students going into the Great Hall, and walked to the Gryffindor table where Harry and Ron were sitting.

"Hello Hermione, oh wow! You're Head Girl! Congratulations." Harry beamed at her,

"Thank you, and I think congratulations to Ron too; Quidditch Captain and Head Boy, your mother must be proud." Ron went beetroot and looked at the table,

"Yeah, well."

She laughed and sat down opposite them, next to Neville. "So where's Spiritus then?" asked Harry. Hermione put a finger to her lips.

"Harry… he's being looked after."

"Who by? Sn…" Harry stifled the end of his sentence and just pointed to the staff table, where Snape was sitting; chatting half-heartedly to Professor Sinistra. Hermione's face went white.

"Something could happen to him!" she stared wildly up at Severus, who when he saw her tried to point at something under the table. "I think he's with him, I just hope he's used a Silencing Charm."

Before she could say any more the doors behind them opened and Professor McGonagall appeared, holding the torn Sorting Hat and leading a group of forlorn looking first-years. She placed the Hat on the stool and it began to sing.

_Though I may only be a hat,_

_With little chance to speak_

_Take note of what I say to you;_

_If it's power you should seek,_

_Then Slytherin will solve your quest_

_If you are one of mind,_

_Then Ravenclaw should keep you smart,_

_If your wish is to be kind,_

_Then Hufflepuff will welcome you,_

_But if you value bravery_

_In Gryffindor you should stay._

_Four Houses, which shall it be?_

_When I make my choice_

_And you are sitting in your seat,_

_Take time to look around you;_

_Many of you will again never meet,_

_This year, things will happen_

_Some of you will not return,_

_For better or for worse,_

_It's for freedom you should yearn._

_Farewell to those I will not see,_

_By next year you will be missed,_

_But I will still sort the houses,_

_Just as the Founders wished._

Ron raised his eyebrows, "another strange song. There really is something up with that hat."

"Maybe it's just saying what it feels," shrugged Harry,

"Or what it knows will happen…" Hermione looked around warily, and then joined the clapping as a tiny Ciara O'Balivan tottered over to the Gryffindor table.

When the last tiny first-year had joined its house Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands, to the delight of the first-years, and many older students, the golden platters appeared laden with food. "I do not wish to keep you from your food, as I can tell you are hungry," right on cue Ron's stomach rumbled very loudly, echoing in the large hall, causing most of the students to turn and stare at him. "I'll say no more," chuckled Dumbledore, "except eat and be merry, I shall address you when you are happily fed and watered."

Ron buried his head in his plate, whilst the people around him spluttered with hysterical laughter. Hermione hadn't laughed properly for a long time and it felt good to let herself go a bit, she looked around at all the delicious platters of food, trying to decide what to start with; she eventually settled on a risotto and joined her friends in their discussions of the summer.

Gradually the students began to slow down, the food hanging heavy in their stomachs. Ron just managed to finish his third pudding before he nearly fell off the bench. Hermione pulled him upright, "Honestly Ron, you should be setting a good example."

"Yep," Ron hiccupped.

"So, welcome to our new students and welcome back to our old students," Dumbledore stood up, the plates vanishing as he did. "I have a few things to say before you all go off to bed.

"Firstly, I wish luck to our new Head Boy and Girl, and our Prefects this year. Secondly I would like to announce that Professor Snape will be continuing his role as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, whilst I have appointed Professor Dee as our new Potions Master." A wizened old wizard stood up, Harry was sure he'd seen him at the Wizengamot at his hearing the summer before last. Professor Dee bowed and frowned down at the students, holding his red velvet robes straight.

"Also I should remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is still _forbidden_, and Mr Filch has informed me that the list of objects not permitted in the castle has been extended to 542 items, although Mr Filch was able to recite all of these to me this morning I am afraid I am unable to memorize them with his capability, so the full list can be found in Mr Filch's office which he will be very willing to show you.

"Finally, there will be some great changes this year, and though we may all find ourselves in times of peril this year we should not lose hope; there will come a day when we can breathe easily again. But understand this; things are now in motion that cannot be undone, but we can meet them with courage all the same.

"I think that is enough for one night, now off to bed all of you."

The houses filed out of the Great Hall, Hermione peered up at Severus as she walked past the staff table; he didn't see her. Ron nudged her, "That Dee guy, what's up with him?"

"I don't know, he doesn't look very happy does he?" she shrugged; they nodded to the prefects leading the first-years to their common rooms, and followed Harry behind a tapestry.

As people began to go up to the dormitories Hermione drew Harry to one side, "Harry, could I please borrow your Cloak? I want to say goodnight to Spiritus."

"Sure," Harry ran up to his dormitory, a few minutes later he appeared, and pulled the Cloak out his bag and handed it to her.

"I won't be long," she whispered and slid through the portrait hole as she shrouded herself in the Cloak. She took from her pocket the charm that Severus had given to her last night. It was a silver serpent coiled into a spiral, with bright green eyes. She held it on her palm, slowly it uncoiled and slithered around on her hand until it pointed to the left, she turned left and continued until she got to a flight of stairs. The snake lifted its head upwards and she walked up the stairs. Eventually it guided her to a bare stone wall, a bust of Salazar Slytherin stood on her right, she held her palm against the wall and the snake slithered off, it found a crack in the wall and slid through. Slowly the wall began to move sideways until a door was visible, the snake coiled up on the handle. She picked the snake up and inserted its head into the locked, there was a click and she opened the door, the wall sliding back behind her.

"Hello?" she walked into the bedroom where Spiritus was drifting off to sleep.

"Excuse me a second," she heard footsteps coming from the lounge and Severus appeared in the doorway. "You could have knocked."

"Sorry, I thought you would have heard the door."

"I was entertaining,"

"Oh, who?"

"Professor Dee for your information, and I don't think he should know you're here,"

"Don't worry, I just came to say goodnight to Spiritus." He nodded and went back into the lounge; she bent down and kissed Spiritus. Snape came back in, closing the door behind him.

"You're sure you'll be OK? Just use the watch if you need me." Hermione ran her hand to her wrist where her watch was, the second of a pair she'd bought, having given him the other one last Christmas.

"Hermione, I am perfectly capable of looking after our son."

"I know, I know. Look I better get back."

"Me too, John will be getting worried. Goodnight." He gave her a quick kiss and opened the door for her. "See you tomorrow."

"Yes, goodnight," she blew him a kiss from across the corridor, before pulling the cloak over her head. She watched him invisible as he stood at the door for a few seconds. He looked around and sighed deeply; he put his head down and shut the door. The stone wall slid back across, locking him away from her.

How different this year was going to be.

**A/N: Well I did promise a long one ;) That was quite fun to write. You may have noticed how atrocious I am at poetry, and of course it is just conformation for trev. But hey, the hat needs a song. Also someone (sorry I can't remember who) guessed that shock horror this fic does not have a beta! Oh the shame! Yeah, I don't have a beta, mainly because I can't be bothered, also because I tend to write on a Sunday night + update on Monday morning - I just I like the rhythm (don't worry I am strange), so I wouldn't have time to send anyone a chapter and receive it and make changes and… so on, there is more to my life than fanfiction ;) But I do discuss updates with my friends who will know what I mean ;) so apologies for any awful spelling/grammar/gender confusion, I really hate those little errors but I find it hard to check my own work as I 'see' what I 'want' to have written…**

**Wow, anyone who actually read that, I salute you. You're probably bored to death and think that I'm a freak. Wouldn't blame you…**


	13. Warning Sign

**A/N: Hiya! How's everyone? Now I've finished my exams I can update more regularly, so that should please you. Anyway, cheers for the reviews, chapter 12 was very boring, I don't blame you if you didn't like it. But guess who's back?**

**Warning Sign**

After dinner Hermione swung her bag over her shoulder and trotted down the steps into the courtyard. She sat on a bench for a while whilst she finished her Charms essay, and hummed to herself. She hadn't realised she was being watched. She finished her last sentence and put the scroll back in her bag, then she looked up and jumped to see a pair of deep black eyes looking into hers.

"Hello," she said, straightening her Head Girl badge. "Do you need some help?"

"Oh no, I'm fine thank you." The girl's voice had a continental tang, French perhaps, Hermione thought. She looked older than her, probably in her mid-twenties.

"Did you come to Hogwarts? You look as if you know where you are going."

The girl laughed, "Do I? Well yes, but I haven't been here in eight years." She looked around herself, "hasn't changed much."

Hermione smiled, "Is there someone you've come to see?"

"Well you are certainly a model Head Girl Hermione! Yes, I've come to see the Potions Master, I've just graduated from a course in Highly Advanced Potions; following in my father's footsteps. I wanted to know whether I could teach some of the lower years."

"Professor Dee?" Hermione didn't ask how she knew her name.

"No, Professor Snape."

"Oh, he doesn't teach Potions any more, he teaches Defence Against the Darks Arts now. I can take you to Professor Dee, though if you want a position I think Dumbledore may be better to talk to."

The girls face fell, "oh, don't worry. I'll talk to him later. So, how are you Hermione?"

"Fine thank you, I'm sorry I don't even know your name,"

"Oh, yes, sorry, I am Parthenope, at your service." She held out a hand, which Hermione took, warily. "So what's been going on in your life recently?"

"Um, nothing much."

"Really?" she winked, "you can tell Parthenope you know; she always keeps her secrets."

Hermione stared at her for a moment and then racked her brain for excuses. "I'm really sorry I just realised I'm supposed to be meeting my friends."

"Great, let's go!"

"Um, I don't think…"

"Come on, the library?"

"Yes but…" Parthenope grabbed her arm and linked it in hers, then marched off to the library. Hermione caught a glimpse of Snape at the end of a corridor, he saw her and then saw Parthenope and his mouth swung open and he disappeared.

They arrived in the library and Hermione desperately tried to think of a way to get rid of her. As soon as she began to look at one of the books on the shelves Hermione turned and ran, taking several shortcuts, until she emerged breathless outside Severus's rooms, the sky outside was darkening. She took the silver snake out of her pocket and it slid through the stone, pulling it back to reveal the door. She took one look around herself and dived through the door.

She collapsed into Severus's arms as he stood on the other side of the door, "Hermione! What are you doing?"

"Sorry," she pulled herself up, "I had to get rid of that Parthenope woman. You know, she was with me when you saw me earlier."

"Yes, what was she saying to you?"

"Oh, something about wanting to teach lower years Potions, and she wanted to see the Potions Master, but when I told her you didn't teach it any more she went off the idea and started trying to ask me really weird questions. Anyway, enough of that, where's Spiritus?"

"I just got him to sleep. Look Hermione, I don't think you should get to know her. I taught her and she was bad enough then. I don't know what she wants, but whatever it is, it can't be good."

"OK, I mean it's not like I wanted to talk to her, she just kept following me. Do you know her father?"

He looked at her, "Why do you ask that?"

"She just said she was following in her father's footsteps; the whole Potions thing."

"Oh, yes I guess you could say that." He looked down at the floor, "you better go, it's getting late."

"But I haven't even said goodnight to Spiritus!"

"He's asleep; I don't want him to wake up again. Goodnight." He pushed her out the door and shut it in her face.

"Be like that then," she muttered and wandered back to the Gryffindor common room. She climbed through the portrait hole and sat down beside Harry and Ron.

"Honestly, I finished that Charms essay ages ago."

"We had a Qudditch meeting," Ron murmured, immersed in his scrawling.

"Oh," she thought about asking him why he bothered, but closed her mouth again. "Well I've got nothing to do. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Night," Harry replied, Ron grunted. She sighed and walked up to her dormitory, changed into her nightdress and collapsed on her bed. She hoped people would pay more attention to her tomorrow, if they even remembered. She drew the curtains around her and crawled under the covers to warm her feet up. She lay staring up at the roof of her bed, and heard the footsteps of her fellow seventh-years as they climbed the stairs.

"Lavender, you can't be serious!" Parvati Patil's voice shrieked,

"I promise you, he kissed her, on the lips, I swear." Lavender fumbled around in a drawer.

"But Snape!"

"Well I'm just telling you what I saw."

Hermione coughed gently, immediately clapping her hand to her mouth.

"Hermione? Is that you?" Lavender asked frantically,

"Yes," she sighed, it was pretty obvious she was there.

"Did you hear what we just said?" said Parvati,

"Yes, and I don't what you're talking about. Sounds like a load of rubbish to me." She sat up and pulled back the curtains.

"Why _would_ you know what we're talking about? Lavender only just saw it. You tell her Lavender." Parvati sat on her bed,

"Well basically I was walking back from the library just now and I could see Snape out of a window and this girl came up to him and she kissed him. That's it really,"

"Who was she? What did she look like?" Hermione tried to sound as if she wanted to gossip,

"I couldn't see; it was dark. I just saw the shapes."

"Was it a long kiss? You know; a proper French kiss or something."

"I don't think so, but I didn't see very much, I told you it was dark. Anyway, why do you care?"

"I don't, I just wondered… Anyway, I better go to sleep. Night." She drew the curtains around herself once more and was asleep before her head hit the pillow. She tossed and turned, whilst a woman with auburn hair and deep onyx-black eyes haunted her dreams.

**A/N: I've had a revelation! I've actually written a basic plot! You should all be very proud of me, after about eleven years of writing stories I've finally done a proper one that I might use. Wow.**

**Actually there is something very important that I must ask you. As it is just over a month before the publication of the Half-Blood Prince, want do you want me to do with the story? Should I edit all the chapters so they fit in with the new book? Should I ignore its publication completely? Or should I just keep the events in mind for the next chapters? Because deaths are really going to shake this up. But will definitely be starting a new SSHG fic soon, which will follow on from 6. Help guys! What should I do? Whoever comes up with the best solution I shall love forever ;) I bet all you fellow writers are having this problem at the moment…**


	14. All I Want Is You

**A/N: I'm extremely sleep deprived so you can ignore the crappiness i.e. the whole thing.**

**All I Want Is You**

"Hermione!" a voice called out to her in the corridor, and a tall young woman came rushing after her. "Dumbledore says I can teach the first and second-years!"

"Oh, that's… good," Hermione turned around to find Parthenope grinning wildly at her. "Um, see you sometime."

"Wait," Parthenope grabbed her arm, "where do you think you're going? Come on; we still haven't had that chat."

"Um, well I kind of have to go…"

"Hermione! You're coming with me!" She dragged her out into the courtyard. The November frost laced the russet leaves, making them sparkle like diamonds on a ring of gold. Parthenope pulled out her wand, de-iced one of the stone benches and sat down, pulling Hermione with her.

"So…What happening in your life then?"

"Nothing, I told you." Hermione sighed,

"Oh come on Hermione, it's obviously man trouble or else you wouldn't be sighing like that. Is it anyone I know? I could talk to him if you want."

"No really, it's fine." She tried to hide the trickle of a hot tear down her frozen cheek.

"Hermione, please tell me." Parthenope looked into her eyes.

"I don't even know you Parthenope, I'm unlikely to start telling you everything that's going on my life." She turned away,

"It might help…" she held out a tissue she had just conjured,

"Thank you," Hermione sniffed, "It's just being with him is so different from what I'd expected, he just seems to take me for granted now."

"Who?"

"I'm not telling you," she sniffed again, "and I think he's seeing someone else."

"No! Don't tell yourself that. What house is he in?"

Hermione paused for a second, "Slytherin," she replied.

"I was in Slytherin,"

"Really? But you're not evil or anything,"

"Well…" she winked, "I guess I'm just sly, my dad was a Slytherin too. What about yours?"

"I'm Muggle-Born, my parents are dentists…" Hermione thought she saw Parthenope mutter 'Mudblood' under her breath, but she could have been imagining it.

"I should be getting back, I have to go to Double Charms," Hermione stood up,

"I'll see you around Hermione. Keep smiling."

Hermione sighed, she knew partly why she was so depressed; it had been strange to get back to her menstrual cycle after seven months of pregnancy, and she was finding she got stressed more than she had before. Perhaps that was just the weight of responsibilities on her now.

"Miss Granger, could you please explain to the class the purpose of Fractional Partition spells?" Hermione blinked, she had completely forgotten that she was in a Charms lesson. Everyone was looking at her with each second that she didn't answer.

"I'm sorry Professor Flitwick, may I go to the Hospital Wing; I'm feeling a bit ill." Flitwick nodded, Harry asked if he could go with her, but Hermione mouthed refusal to him.

She put her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room, she walked to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom where Snape was teaching a class of fourth-years. She stood outside for a few moments, just listening to his voice. Then she knocked on the door gently.

"What!" he growled, she opened the door to find a sea of faces staring at her.

"I'm sorry Professor; I really needed to talk to you about that essay." She looked straight at him with a piercing gaze.

"Can't you see I'm busy Miss Granger?" he stood up, responding to her desperate stare, "very well, I trust you can all behave yourselves for two minutes." He strode through the door, and into an empty classroom along the corridor. He closed the door behind them.

"What is it?" he asked distractedly,

"I had to see you,"

"You see me a lot of the time. I'm trying to teach a lesson, make it quick." He rubbed his arm, where she had seen the Dark Mark glow red-hot before.

"Is it burning again?" she asked,

"Nothing serious," he murmured,

She looked at him admirably; it must take immense bravery to stand up to the Dark Mark's call. He put an arm around his neck, and kissed him on the cheek. "You're so cold, Severus. Please be honest with me, is there something going on?"

"Hermione, this really isn't the right place," he removed her arm and sighed, "what do you mean?"

"I mean…is there someone else?" she stuttered embarrassedly,

"What gave you that idea?"

"Lavender Brown said she saw you kissing someone, and I know it wasn't me."

"Hermione, there isn't anyone else, honestly."

"Then who were you kissing?"

"It's complicated –"

"But all the promises we made -"

"Hermione! Please, I'll explain it to you another time, I think you need to go back to your lesson, and I need to go back to mine. All we want is to go back to normal.

"But Severus, all I want is you."

She placed her arm back around his neck, and reached up for his face, pulling in down towards hers, and her lips. It felt so much more exciting to be eloping in secret again, at the back of the classroom, like they had only a year ago. They kissed until her head began to drown in dizziness; he took a step back, his pale cheeks flushed with colour. He turned on his heel and walked back into his classroom without another word.

She practically skipped back to Charms, when she entered yet another sea of faces was upon her.

"You seem to have recovered Miss Granger, the colour is back in your face." He winked at her.

**A/N: Any U2 fan should recognise some of those phrases ;) Sorry if a lot of that was a bit depressing, I'm kind of depressed and I guess it shows. Sorry if that was also a bit short, but I had another of those crazy weekends where I walked 35km in 35'C and got absolutely no sleep, don't ask me why. Also life is just generally not on my side at the moment, as trev will know if she got my email last night ;) Never mind…oh about the whole HBP thing, I'm just going to keep this the same and write a new fic. Cos if I change this it'll be just one big spoiler and I wouldn't want to ruin it for people who can't read it within the first 3 hours of its release.**


	15. A Rush Of Blood To The Head

**A/N: I love being able to see the hits for this story, it's somewhat satisfying. I also realised that there must be quite a few more of you reading this than I'd thought, so hello everyone! waves and grins manically 3 guesses at what I was listening to when I wrote this ;)**

**A Rush of Blood to the Head**

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Severus whispered as Hermione came out of the bedroom after sending Spiritus to sleep.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, sorry; I might pop in later on." She closed the door quietly behind her.

"Hermione!"

"Shh! You'll wake him again!"

"Hermione! It's time you took responsibility for your son. You can have a fourth-month-old baby and still have a social life. What do you think I have to do? I can't entertain any of my friends; I can leave him here on his own. I have to illegally use my time-turner so I can come back and look after him, I'm always meeting myself because I'm too tired to concentrate on it. That alone is dangerous enough."

"Severus, I'm trying!"

"Well you still have time to go off with your friends. You're a mother now, put things into perspective." He sighed; his face was growing older and paler by the day, and Hermione could see a few silver streaks lacing his hair.

"Look, I won't go to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Why don't you? Go to the Three Broomsticks with your 'friends' and have a good time, I'll stay here and look after Spiritus for the whole day." She could feel her eyes welling with tears and snakes writhed under her skin as she tried desperately not to let them go.

"Today can be the beginning Hermione, I want you to make more effort. Goodnight."

Hermione gulped her tears down and let herself out, only to crumble on the other side of the door. It was at times like these that she remembered the fine line between teacher and lover. But was lover the right word? Certainly the father of her child, but they hadn't had an intimate moment for months; he also argued with her. She hoped it was just the stress, perhaps now she was going to help him more he might become more affectionate. And she hadn't stopped hearing rumours about him meeting a young woman. This would be Spiritus's first Christmas, he deserved a good one.

Sometimes she didn't know whether she loved or hated that child. Sometimes when he was just screaming until his face went purple she would be on the brink of bringing out her wand and cursing him. Of course she could remove the sound, but she wouldn't be able to hear if he suddenly stopped breathing. But she knew Severus must have it so many times worse; at least she didn't have to live with him. And then at other times Spiritus was so lovely, he would sit on her lap and play for hours, gurgling away to himself happily. And she would bring him close to her body and breathe in his sweet clean smell which was almost soporific.

Another thing that was troubling her at the moment was Parthenope, or rather as she was now referred to, Mistress Grob. Not only was she extremely adept at her job, she also made herself very popular among the other members of staff, and Hermione was sure she'd seen them muttering in corridors and then staring at her when she came past. But whatever was being said it either hadn't reached Dumbledore or he hadn't been bothered.

Nobody saw much of Dumbledore at the moment, he rarely came to any meals and even Hagrid had been wondering where he was. They deduced this when they last went to visit him.

"Have you seen Dumbledore recently Hagrid?" Ron had inquired,

"Not in a while Ron, if I didn't know better I'd say something very big was up,"

"Like what?" Harry had asked eagerly,

"Doesn't matter, forget I said that, yeh too nosy for yeh own goods." Hagrid had then offered them some mince pies that seemed to have the addition of Fang's hair to the mixture.

Hermione wandered back to the common room, only a few students were still up, Harry and Ron had obviously gone to bed, and so she climbed up to her dormitory and fell into another tormented sleep.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

She was standing in a derelict house, sheltering behind the only wall with any height; outside in the dark of the garden there was a high pitched shriek and an explosion of deep menacing laughter that made her nerves go numb.

Indecipherable voices were whispering urgently, her stomach lurched as the shriek sounded again.

She heard someone running down the hallway, pursued by a dark shape that made no sound; she gasped, and slumped against the wall. They passed into a room further down the house. She shifted herself so she could just see the doorway.

"NO!" she heard a voice scream, a voice she knew.

A voice bellowed words that she was too afraid to hear and there was a flash of brilliant green light. A body fell slumped across the doorway, a body she knew.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Her eyes sprang open and she sat bolt upright, shivering in her sweat. "It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a dream…" She repeated to herself in a quavering tone.

She pulled her sheets around her shaking body and tried to get back to sleep. But she was too terrified to let her eyelids drop and send herself back into her dream.

**A/N: Can't be bothered to write anymore; I can completely sympathise with having a fourth-month-old baby in the room next you is like – one of my cousins. So I'm a little tired, I've also had much more important things to do (my Latin project for which I'm building a Roman bath house from Lego :D) I'm sure you can understand ;) Just don't complain that it's too short, there are better things I'd appreciate comments on in this chapter.**


	16. In My Place

**A/N: OK, apologies if this contains multiple song lyrics, I'm about to write this and Live 8 in Hyde Park (which should have finished at 9.30pm) is still on (10.40pm) and Robbie Williams just played, and it's currently Pink Floyd! I am awe-struck! I don't why I'm writing this now, I'm sure it will be an interesting chapter. But U2 playing One – the most amazing thing I've ever seen! Update Sunday morning – it finished at midnight, just amazing, historical and poignant. Ok, I'll shut up now. **

**In My Place**

Hermione was sitting on her bed, with the curtains drawn, thumbing the pages of a catalogue, looking for Christmas presents. She had decided to get Spiritus a rocking cradle which might help him to get to sleep a bit better. Harry would get a book called _Forces of Light _which featured him as well as Dumbledore, Moody, Merlin, and many other famous Dark Wizard fighters. She was giving Ron ?. But she didn't know what to get Severus, she'd given him the watches last year; and they were so expensive, she'd never be able to afford something like that now she had to buy things for Spiritus.

She had been trying, she really had, but Severus still wasn't happy. She filled out the order form which then enveloped itself; she got up and set off to the Owlery. She walked steadily before she could hear footsteps coming behind her.

"Hermione!" she heard an only too familiar voice, and she quickened her pace, darting around the next corner and behind a tapestry. Through a chink in the fabric she could see an auburn-haired woman skid to a halt beside the tapestry; her onyx eyes scanned the corridor, "Hermione? Are you there?"

She sighed and walked away. Hermione waited a few minutes to make sure she'd gone and then extracted herself from the tapestry. She glanced behind her and then ran straight to the Owlery. She picked her owl and sent the order off quickly, then went back to the common room through a secret staircase hidden behind a landscape.

She was just about to speak the password when Ron and Harry came out of the portrait hole. "Hey Hermione, we were looking for you, have you had breakfast yet?" She shook her head, "come on then."

"Three weeks of bliss," proclaimed Ron,

"Ron, you still have loads of homework, what about that really long Charms essay? Or the Defence Against the Dark Arts one?" Hermione folded her arms and tutted,

"Come on Hermione, it's Christmas; be nice to me for a change. And besides homework isn't supposed to be done until the day before it's due." Ron laughed at her,

"You do remember we have NEWTs this year, you'll find it very hard to get good marks if you carry on like that."

"Well I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't have my own private teacher to help me." Ron jeered,

"Ron! You said that really loudly, and besides, we hardly ever talk about work!" she said indignantly, her face growing purple.

"Cut it out you two," Harry muttered.

"Sorry Harry," they said simultaneously, and then glared at each other.

"I'll see you later," Harry began to walk away,

"But Harry, you haven't had breakfast yet."

"I'm not hungry, and there's someone I've got to see." He walked down the corridor, Hermione saw Professor Dee beckoning Harry to follow him.

"Professor Dee?" she pondered, "Why is he going to talk to Professor Dee?"

"No idea," Ron muttered and his stomach rumbled, "Let me in there, I'm hungry."

"Alright, it's just I didn't know Harry was conversing with Dee."

"Well Seamus said he'd heard something about Dee conversing with angels." Ron said distractedly as he sat down.

"What!" Hermione looked at him, "Angels? Ron, angels don't exist,"

"How do you know?" he munched on a piece of toast,

"Well…well I don't _know_, but I don't believe that angels exist. Why would Dee want to talk to them anyway?"

"Don't ask me, you're Miss Know-It-All."

"Fine," she scowled at him and drank a glass of orange juice. She looked up at the staff table, even though she knew Severus wouldn't be there. She waited for Ron to finish his toast and then stood up.

She took his arm and pulled him away from the table, he tried to protest but she carried on walking. "Where are we going?"

She put her fingers to her lips and held out the silver snake on her palm. It guided her yet again to a blank wall, in a different part of the castle than last night.

"Where are we?" Ron gaped as the wall slid open to reveal a door, "Where are we?"

She smiled and let the snake become a key. She heard the familiar click and opened the door. Ron goggled at what lay in front of him.

"I bet you never thought you'd get into here," she chuckled,

"Never…" she put a finger under his jaw to shut it.

"Hermione? Is that you?" there was a lot of scuffling coming from the lounge. Severus emerged, "Why are you here now? You might meet me."

"You're not teaching today," Ron looked around sheepishly as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, of course not, I get so confused with this all."

"Well don't worry, you can go out and enjoy yourself. Ron and I are going to take charge, aren't we Ron." She fixed him with a piercing gaze. Ron gulped and nodded.

"Ok then. Just don't go into the lounge," he fastened his black cloak.

"Why not?"

"I…I made a bit of a mess in there, I'll come and clear it up later, just leave it. He'll probably want to be fed in about an hour. See you later." He swept from the hallway, slamming the door loudly behind him. There was a small scream.

"Oh thanks Severus," Hermione sighed; he did have to wake Spiritus up. "Come on Ron,"

She led him into the bedroom where Spiritus was bawling away, "he's hungry," she said, "get him out of his crib and try and cheer him up, I'll just go and get a bottle." She went into the kitchen.

As she tapped the milk formula with her wand she heard footsteps down the hall. "Ron? Don't leave him," there was no answer, but the footsteps quickened. "Ron?" She heard the door click open; she ran to the kitchen doorway and just caught a wisp of auburn hair disappearing around the corner.

**A/N: My keyboard is playing up, particularly the shift key. It's very annoying. Well I hope you rocked all over the world and will think about the 80 or so children who have died in Africa whilst you read this.**


	17. Everybody's Changing

**A/N: Hello, thanks for the reviews. Not much else to say. Thursday was a bad day…**

**Everybody's Changing**

"Hermione? I'm in here, I haven't gone anywhere." Ron poked his head around the door of the bedroom,

"Don't worry; I just thought I heard someone in the corridor."

"So did I, but I thought it was you doing something…"

"I was in here the whole time, oh never mind. Here, you feed him."

"What?" Ron looked at her wide-eyed and staggered back as she thrust the bottle to his chest. She ran up the hallway and opened the door. She looked out, but whoever had been there had gone. She closed the door and went into the lounge. Despite what Severus had said the room was mostly tidy, but on the coffee table were two glasses, and nestled into the corner of the sofa was a handbag; not Hermione's, but she had a fairly good idea of who's it was.

"Hermione? What am I supposed to do?" Ron stood in the doorway holding Spiritus in the crook of his arm and balancing the bottle on his open palm.

"Honestly Ron! Hold him up; careful of his head, and put the bottle in his mouth, it's not that hard." She sighed and cleared away the empty glasses. Then she took the handbag and put in on the table in the hallway, where she knew it would be visible as soon as anyone opened the door.

She went back into the lounge to find Spiritus happily gulping down his bottle. "We're going to start him on solid food after Christmas, the Healers said we should wait a bit longer because he was so early."

"Well good luck, my mum always goes on about how messy we all were, apart from Percy and Ginny of course." Hermione smiled, she couldn't imagine a baby Percy spilling food all over himself.

"I think we'll have our wands at the ready." She took Spiritus from Ron and winded him. Then she put him on the floor and let him play with the teddy bear she had enchanted for him.

"Hermione, is this really want you want?" Ron suddenly burst out.

Hermione turned to look at him, "what do you mean?"

"I mean going out with a teacher who is old enough to b your dad and having a baby with him, whilst you're in your NEWT year. I mean it's not very Hermione-ish."

"You can say that again," she stretched her arms out in front of her. "I never meant for any of this to happen, it was all just a stupid mistake, but if I hadn't made that mistake Spiritus wouldn't exist. I couldn't forfeit his life, I love him."

"Do you love Snape?"

"I don't know… It's so different now."

"We've noticed that, me and Harry that is, you've changed, you're living almost automatically. You eat, go to lessons, look after Spiritus, do homework and go to bed, every single day."

"I have realised that, but it's not me that's changed, it's my life, I'm still the same person inside. But I admit you never see that. Everybody's changing and I don't feel the same." She pulled her hair out of her face, "There's not much else I can do."

"You need some time to yourself, to relax. You're working too hard."

"I don't have to live with him. Severus has to use a time-turner to look after him all the time; he has to live each day at least twice; that's hard work. Taking a break now is selfish."

"Maybe you should go away together and someone else could look after Spiritus, what about New Year? You could go away together, just for the two days, or longer. Why not get your parents to look after him?" Ron suggested.

"That's a great idea, but I don't know if I could persuade anyone to let it work. And I don't know if Severus would want to go. But at least getting rid of Spiritus, I'll write to my parents in the morning." She smiled at him, "I'll put Spiritus to bed; I won't be a minute."

She took Spiritus into the bedroom and put him in his crib. She walked back into the hallway and let her eyes drift onto the handbag on the table; she shut her eyes for a second to purge it from her mind and went back into the lounge.

"I better go; I think I should make a start on that Potions essay."

"Ok, I'll see you later." She showed him to the door, "Don't tell anyone I let you in here,"

"Wouldn't dream of it, see you." She watched him leave and then went back into the lounge.

She sat on Severus's favourite armchair and let her hot tears spill out of the hands that she held up to her face. Why couldn't she have noticed before, or perhaps she hadn't wanted to believe it, why hadn't she said anything? Why hadn't she confronted him, before it got this bad?

She heard the click of the front door, and she smeared the tears from her face with the cuff of her jumper. She stood up and walked to the doorway.

"Hermione? Are you still here?" he called as he hung his cloak up,

"Yes," she murmured,

"Why have you been –" she saw his eyes light upon the handbag.

"See what I found in the lounge? Along with two glasses," she whispered angrily.

"Hermione, please calm down, be rational. I told you not to go into the lounge."

"I wonder why?" she spat,

"Ok, so you went in, but listen, I don't know what you think is going on -" His voice was trying to stay calm but his pale cheeks were growing pink.

"I know what's going on Severus, I accept that we don't love each other anymore, but you could have told me that you'd started to see someone else." Tears bean to flush from her eyes again.

"What! You don't love me anymore?" he looked at her stunned,

"Are you trying to tell me that you still love me?" she stared at him,

"More than the earth and all its wonders. But you don't?" he looked unsettled,

"I thought…oh I don't know. What do I know about love? I don't understand…" she tried to wipe away her tears,

"Hermione, please, why didn't you tell me this before?" he clasped her hand,

"You're always off with your fancy woman –"

"Hermione, I'm not seeing anyone else. I promise."

"What?" she looked up at him, "But all these things, you meeting women in the dark, handbags, glasses…"

"Hermione, there are some things that are better left alone, but occasionally they resurface and you have to deal with them." He sighed,

"What do you mean?"

"I think there's something you should know."

**A/N: I think that you should know that this is going to probably be the last chapter for a while. I think both the story and my imagination have gone a bit limp. So I'm having a break this summer to read Half-Blood Prince as many times as I can before I have to give it to my sisters and to write some better fics (including plot from the beginning). So please tell me if anyone desperately wants more of this fic soon, otherwise I'll leave it until I feel ready to continue it, and I'll bring you some new fics.**


End file.
